Who's the girl?
by Renner15
Summary: What happens when another one of Doofenshmirtz's inators fires and hits a guy. And it creates major changes to him including his understanding of things. Can it be change back to normal? There is minor violence here.
1. Prolouge

**Hey everybody! This is my second story and I hope you guys like it. This story has no connections with the first one I made, PnF Armageddon. I predict this that this story will take about 15 - 20 chapters. Now let's start this story.  
**

** Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

Everything started like any other day in summer. Phineas and the gang have just finished their 2nd year of college. They are about 17 - 18 years old. We now go to O.W.C.A Headquarters where it's leader or director as he is called is busy doing paper work.

* * *

(Jones' POV)

I was doing paper work when all of the sudden Layla, my secretary burst through the door. " Judging on how you entered the door, you have something important to tell me. Now tell me." I said as I continued doing my paper work. " Uh sir, one of our division commanders is sick and we have no replacement for him." she said. " Isn't the division commander suppose to be the one to find a replacement. Plus that guy or gal has an intern so not my problem." I replied. " But sir, all his friends and even his son can't fill in the job. All other personnel are busy and you are the only one free. Plus the intern can't do it alone for some reason he said." Layla said to me.

At that moment I stopped doing my work and looked at her. " Does this look not busy to you? I'm the busiest man in O.W.C.A Layla. BY the way, how long is the commander gonna be gone?" I said back. " Ummm, about 2 weeks - 1 month." she said. " What the...Why is that?" I asked. " Sir, he has chickenpox." she replied. " Oh for crying out loud!" I shouted as I threw the papers on my table. The papers scattered everywhere and I just got more annoyed at what I just did. " Fine. I'll take his place while he's gone. Who the hell is he anyway?" I asked as I walked out of the room and Layla followed.

" Sir, it's Major Monogram, 50th division sir." Layla said. At that moment I stopped on my tracks. " What!" I asked her again and she seemed shock at my reaction. I can't tell yet why I don't want to be involved with the 50th division since it would be a spoiler. But in the end I was dragged in this situation. When I arrived at O.W.C.A 50th division headquarters, Monogram's intern Carl greeted me. " Welcome to our headquarters sir! It's an honor to be in your presence." Carl said as he shook my hand like a crazed fangirl will do if she meets her idol.

" Okay, now please show me to all the agents and give me all the reports I need to know." I said as we entered the building. Carl showed me all the agent's files and also showed me to my temporary office. It took me until midnight to finish all this and when I went to my temporary quarters in the headquarters I asked myself why did I agree to this. " I just hope nothing horrible happens during my time here." I said to myself as I laid down on my bed and pulled over the sheets.

* * *

**Okay, I'll post the first chapter tomorrow and I might even post 2. Well it depends if I'm in the mood. Well then let's wrap this up for now.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Business As Usual, or is it?

**First chapter is here just as I said before. Now, I'll try to post the next one as soon as possible but after this week I don't know if I can post a chapter regularly. Axis22 just like I said to you, I shall follow your footsteps in torturing characters. Since Jones broke the fourth wall earlier although it was necessary after all, no spoilers of course, he's gonna get what he doesn't want. By the way, I'm gonna add a new OC of mine. He made an appearance in the story PnF Armageddon but he only did a small part. His bio is posted in my profile. Now let's go on with the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

_The next day..._

(Phineas' POV)

Me and Ferb woke up the usual time and did the usual stuff before we started the day, like eating breakfast, cleaning up ourselves and etc. Candace is living with her husband, Jeremy in their house on the other side of Danville. She has been married to him for 2 years already and they already gave birth to Amanda. Ferb and I are still living with Mom and Dad since we're still in College. Mom had found out about our antics when we were in high school and eventually gave us permission to do it. As of right now, me and Ferb are alone in the house for 16 days since mom and dad had to attend a antique convention in London.

" Ready to seize the day bro?" I asked Ferb who gave me his usual thumbs-up. We opened the sliding door leading to the backyard and went outside. At that moment we pulled out our blueprints and started scanning them. " Hmmm, should we build the chocolate factory we were planning to build like the one we saw in the movie Charlie and the chocolate factory or should we build the Real Time Strategy simulator in which we would command our own force and try to defeat each other?" I asked Ferb and he just looked at me with the same expression as I have.

At that moment, we heard the regular catchphrase from our best friend and neighbor across the street. " Hi guys! Whatcha Doin?" Isabella said as she entered the backyard. Isabella had grown damn beautiful these past years. She was wearing a pink top that stopped before her belly button and with a white jacket over it and her signature jeans. She had the perfect body and beauty that could make anyone fall in love with her at first sight. No wonder why she was the school's lead cheerleader and leader of the Ranger Fireside Girls of the same troop of course. I myself didn't escape that. I admit, I have hidden feelings for Isabella but I don't want to reveal it yet because she might not have the same feelings as I have and this might ruin our friendship.

I snapped out my trance and hid my blush from Isabella as she approached us. " We're still planning on what to do today." Ferb said. " So what do we have?" she asked. " We're thinking of either building a chocolate factory or a Real Time Strategy simulator." I said as my blush finally fade away and I fully recovered from being amazed by Isabella's beauty. Buford carrying Baljeet like a gym bag entered. " Yo Dinnerbell! What's the plan today?" he said as he dropped Baljeet. " When will you stop carrying me like a gym bag? I'm 18 and you're still doing this." Baljeet said as he got up.

" I'll stop when I stop." Buford said. Buford was the leader of the football team while Baljeet was the Valedictorian of the school and leader of the chess club. I was the leader of the basketball team while Ferb was the soccer team's leader. After they entered, the fireside girls followed. All of them were part of the cheerleaders of our school and all of them part of the troop although Briggite joined them after her family moved to Danville. " Hi girls!" Isabella greeted them. " Hi Isabella." all of them replied.

Shortly afterwards Django joined us. " So what do you guys plan to build today?" he asked. But before we can answer tow motorcycles parked outside our house. " Ha! I win! I totally beat you!" Jerry said as he entered the backyard. " No you didn't! I one by an inch!" Gary his best friend said to him. Both of them continued to argue until Isabella broke them from their petty bet. Jerry was the star of the baseball team and Gary was also part of the team as well. Both of them were the best with Jerry better than Gary by a few leagues only. Django was part of the basketball team just like me. Practically, all of us were part of a sports team in the school, well not all of us.

Then the person I was just speaking about entered. " Hi guys, what are you doing today?" Irving asked. He was still the president of our fan club and he is the school's editor-in-chief. " What do you guys think? Should we do the chocolate factory or the Real Time Strategy Game simulator?" I asked as I held out both blueprints and showed them. " Oooh! Buford likes chocolate!" Buford said as he picked the chocolate factory. " A chocolate factory, that would be awesome!" Django said. The other girls also agreed but then Baljeet got our attention.

" That is not a good idea. Remember Cheesetopia, that guy had a reaction with cheese and scared the hell out of the people." Baljeet said making us rethink our idea. " Yeah and also remember Ice Cream Land." Jerry said as we all shivered at the thought of what happened 2 years ago. " Okay, it seems like we are not ready to build a chocolate factory yet so we'll go with the Real Time Strategy Game simulator." I said.

With that Jerry rejoiced and all of us looked at him. " I am so gonna totally own you guys!" Jerry said. Jerry was the best gamer in town and he was picked for international championships but failed to qualify because of his record when he entered a gaming competition when he was ten and he beat up the winner because he claimed the guy cheated.

Jerry has always had a bad habit of boasting his computer skills, especially in games. This irritates us most of the time. " Okay let's start building." I said as we got to work. As I walked around I then bumped into Perry. " Oh there you are Perry! You've been unusually present this past month. Usually you will disappear by this time of the day. Oh well." I said as I continued walking.

* * *

_2 hours later..._

(Ferb's POV)

We finished our invention and prepared for the game. " Uh guys, I need to go to the bathroom." Jerry said as he rushed off inside the house. At that moment all of us gathered in a circle. " Okay, let's have a deal. All of us will focus on destroying Jerry first before we go kill each other." I said. All of them agreed and after a minute, Jerry came back. " Okay, let's get started." Jerry said. We started up the machine and all of us were virtually transported.

_2 and a half hours later..._

All of us returned back to the backyard. Jerry was doing his victory dance that irritated us all. We thought the plan was going to work and we destroyed Jerry immediately. Irving and Baljeet were next to be destroyed. But at that moment, Jerry's forces that were hiding destroyed the girls' bases. He managed to set up a decoy base for us to destroy and think that it's his whole base. " I won! Hehe! You guys should have seen your faces when I surprised you!" Jerry said. After that all of us went to the mall to eat.

Since there was not table in the food court to handle all of us, we separated with me and the guys on one table and the girls on another. As we were eating, Jerry kept bragging about that he's the best and Buford had to stuff food in his mouthy to stop him. As Jerry and Buford argued, I looked at Phineas who seemed to be deep in thought. " Hey Phineas, what's the problem?" I asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts. " Uh nothing, nothing Ferb." he said as he scratched his ear. " Phineas we know if you're lying. Now tell us, what' s the problem." I said to him. The other guys' attention now turned towards Phineas.

" Well, I...I'm...I'm having girl problems." he said. All of us went wide-eye at what he just said. Phineas, Captain Oblivious as we nicknamed him, is having girl problems. " Did I just hear that right? Phineas is having girl problems." Jerry said as he cleaned his ear. " Yes, yes I'm having girl problems." Phineas said. " What kind of girl problem?" I asked getting more curious than ever. " I have feelings for a certain girl but I don't know if she feels the same way. I want to know if she does." Phineas said.

Me and the guys then looked at each other and then to Isabella who was seating at the table not far away from us having a sad conversation with the girls, probably about Phineas. " Who is it?" Baljeet asked. " Let's just say she is part of our gang." Phineas said and in that moment we confirmed who he was talking about, I hope so. I just hope Isabella is the one he's talking about cause it would be a real shame if another one of the girls is who Phineas is in love with, especially Gretchen since I have my eyes for her.

" Okay, let's get back to the topic. Phineas it's easy to find out if a girl's in love with you. She may give you HINTS or maybe even FLIRT with you or even show her EMOTION or sing a SONG of LOVE for you." Jerry said stressing out some of the words to make try make Phineas realize what Isabella has been doing for the past years. " Hmmm, I haven't seen those things yet." Phineas said. At that moment I mentally face palmed myself at my brothers obliviousness and I saw that Buford, Baljeet and Jerry were gripping the table.

" Do you even know those things? Have you ever seen a girl do those?" Django asked. " yes, of course I know those things. Candace usually do those things when she's with Jeremy. Plus I see it during Valentines day." Phineas said. " And you haven't even seen in the slightest percent that the girl you have feelings for has done this things?" Gary asked. " Nope, not at all. Maybe I just missed those hints or maybe she doesn't really have feelings for me." Phineas replied. I did another mental face palm. I know my brother is oblivious to love but I didn't know it was this worse.

" Now please help me guys. How do I know if a girl likes me?" Phineas asked. " Just like I said, usually girls will do the things I said but every girl is different. Some will probably show it in another way. For example, by being mean to you." Jerry said. " How does being mean to you show affection?" Phineas asked. " You know the quote, the more you hate the more you love, well that explains it all. There's even a song about that." Jerry replied. " Oh man, now I'm getting more confuse. I wish I could understand girls." Phineas said.

" Dude, the only ones that can understand girls are girls. We men just guess and that's what's scary about that. If you really want to understand a girl's emotion, understanding or even her attitude, you have to be a girl." Gary said and all of us nodded in agreement. " So I have to be a girl huh. That sucks." Phineas said. After that we finished our food and all of us headed to our homes. Me, Isabella and Phineas walked to our houses and there was not much conversation. " Okay see ya guys tomorrow." Isabella said as she went to her house. Me and Ferb entered our house and changed our clothes.

" Ferb, I'm still confused." Phineas said as we entered our room. " Don't worry bro, time will come and you will understand it fully." I said to him. We then laid down on our beds and prepared to sleep. But then Phineas got up and looked around. " Hey, where's Perry?" he asked and I just gave him a shrug. This is the first time Perry has disappeared this month. " Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come back." I said to him as I laid down once more on my bed. " Goodnight bro!" Phineas said as he closed the lights and laid down on his bed. _' This day has been an interesting one. But I'm sure the next days will be more interesting.' _I thought to myself. I then closed my eyes and in a few seconds, I drifted into sleep.

* * *

_Meanwhile in O.W.C.A 50th division headquarters..._

(Jones' POV)

It was now 11:00 pm and me and Carl were finishing our work for the day. I asked Layla and Kyle, the deputy chief of O.W.C.A and my second-in-command who is also my best friend to do my work while I'm gone. This day has been irritating and weird, mostly weird. I saw many evil scientist invention and I'm beginning to rethink if they are truly evil or just a nuisance that keeps irritating society but really does not affect it. Many of the agents asked for autographs and pictures. It seems like they are really honored by my presence" So sir, how did you like this first day?" Carl asked me.

" It's been horrible. I've beginning to question our organization's true use. I mean, come on, are we fighting pharmacists or evil scientist. All they ever built is weird stuff that doesn't even class as DEFCON 5. The highest and deadliest thing they ever built classes as DEFCON 4. No wonder the president always cuts our budget." I said as I closed a folder. " So is this all the work for today?" I asked. " yes sir, we can go already." Carl said as he finished his last paper work. " Finally." I said as I got up from my seat. But before me and Carl can get out of the room, the evil scientist alarm went off.

" What now!?" I shouted as I bumped my head to the wall beside me. Me and Carl then rushed to the studio were the division commander delivers his message to the agents. " It looks like Dr. Doofenshmirtz has finished his invention after 1 month." Carl said. " Okay, I have two guesses about that. That might be truly sinister that it took him one month to build or that might be really stupid that it took one month for him to build." I said to Carl. " Get Agent P." I said to him as he then pressed a button.

* * *

(Perry's POV)

I was downstairs when my watch suddenly beeped. I then put on my fedora and went to the secret entrance to my lair behind the portrait above the sofa. When i arrived in my lair, I saw another man was on the screen since Major Monogram had chickenpox and had to stay at home. " Good evening Agent P. Since, Major Monogram isn't here I'm taking his place for at least 2 weeks or maybe even more. I'm your leader, O.W.C.A Director Jones Walker. It's a pleasure to finally meet the best agent of the 50th division." Director Jones said to me.

He saluted me and I saluted him back. I was flattered at what he said as I am the best agent of my division. " Okay, let's get to the point. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has finally finished building his 'evil' invention after 1 month. This is your first time once more in the field after a long time so don't be sloppy. Now get going Agent P." he said as I saluted and then got on my hovercraft and went on my way to Doof.

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! At nighttime.._

(Doofenshmirtz's POV)

After a month I finally finished what would probably be my most evil invention. " I can't wait for Perry the Platypus to get here. it's been a long time since we fought and I really miss those times." I said to myself. After another minute Perry the Platypus arrived. " Perry the Platypus, it's nice to see you again. I can see your timing is still great. Now on to the trap!" I shouted as I pressed the button on my remote and a steel box locked Perry the Platypus' body but his head was still sticking out.

" Oh, how I miss trapping you. It feels good. By the way, before I forget tell francis to get well since I heard he has the chickenpox. Is it true that your overall leader, or O.W.C.A director is filling in for him?" I asked. Perry the Platypus just nodded. " Wow, umm can you please get me an autograph. Even though we're enemies it's really an honor to meet someone as highly as him." I said to him and he nodded. " Okay back-story time!" I said as a flashback started to appear.

_Flashback begins..._

" Back in Gimmelshtump, in the days of my youth, people always ask whats my gender because they don't think I'm manly enough to be a man and too ugly to be a girl. It all started when I was forced to wear those dresses my mother made since she was expecting agirl but Roger came instead."

_The scene changes to people laughing at Doof and asking and joking if he's a boy or a girl. Then a boy runs towards him and pulls down his shorts and underwear exposing Heinz's private. The people laughed even more as Heinz ran for cover._

" This has gone on until I reached the age of 16. Even my own parents sometimes question if I'm a boy or a girl."

_Heinz's mother asks him if he's a boy or a girl._

_Flashback ends..._

" So now I will make all pay for what happened." I said as I walked over to my inator and pulled off the cloth covering it. " Behold Perry the Platypus! The Change-The-Genderinator!" I shouted. " You get what it does judging by the name. It has 2 large canisters that holds concentrated male and female hormones respectively. With this, I can change a man into a woman, a girl into a boy. The chaos would be unstoppable and in the midst of that, I will take over the entire Tri-state area! Ha ha ha!" I shouted.

" So who shall I zap first. Oh! I know maybe that cashier in the mall that didn't give me my change back. But the mall is close so I can't zap him at the moment. Perhaps I should start with Roger or should I say Rogelia! Oh that is so evil!" I said to myself as I aimed my inator at city hall in my brother's office since he's still working. I prepared to fire but then Perry the Platypus punched me and I fell to the ground. " Perry the Platypus! How did you escape! That thing is entirely made of steel!" I asked.

He then pointed at his fedora and I immediately get what he did. " Your fedora has a blowtorch feature! Man I have to get one of those!" I said to him. I then got up and me and Perry started fighting. I was losing and Perry the Platypus manage to make it to my inator. " No! Don't press the self-destruct button! It took me a whole month to do this!" I said trying to convince him not to destroy the machine I spent my time on building for the past month. But he pressed it anyway and it started counting down. " Damn you!' I shouted as I threw a chair at him but he managed to dodge and it hit the fire button on my inator.

The inator was aimed at a different direction this time and just before the self-destruct counted 1 it fired. After that it exploded and I fell down in defeat. " My beautiful machine! Curse you perry the Platypus!" I shouted at him as he left. Tears started flowing from my eyes. After all, who wouldn't be upset if someone destroyed the invention you've been building for the past month. I then crawled up in fetal position and rocked back and forth until I fell asleep.

* * *

(Perry's POV)

This was not good at all. As much as I hate yo leave Doof without apologizing or something, I need to find out where that ray hit. I was then contacted by Director Jones. " Agent P, we saw Dr. D's invention fire. I want you to get back to headquarters and help us track where that hit. Jones out" Director Jones said. I then immediately turned my hovercraft towards the direction of O.W.C.A Headquarters. This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

(No one's POV)

The ray traveled to New York where it hit a mirror and bounced of to another mirror. This continued around the world and then after hitting another mirror in Canada, it bounced into space where it hit a satellite dish and bounced off back to earth. It then headed straight for Phineas and Ferb's room and entered it through a small opening on the window. It bounced off a few items and nearly hit Ferb but it bounced of a mirror and hit Phineas. Phineas' body features started changing and this is where the problem starts.

* * *

**Okay, Chapter 1 is done and I might post Chapter 2 later but I'm not sure yet. I hope you continue to read and support my story. Phineas will surely get what he wanted, to understand girls fully. Now I'm going to wrap this up. See ya guys later!  
**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2: Girl, Woman, Female

**Okay this is where the fun begins. If you're asking about the next chapter, don't worry I'll post it as soon as possible. I hope more of you read this and support this. I am back to making the characters do the disclaimer. So now give a round of applause (well not really) to Isabella.  
**

**Isabella: Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs . He does not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

**Me: Okay let's go on with the story.**

**Isabella: Now can you please sign this so I can earn my ' do the disclaimer of a story' patch.**

**Me: There's a patch for that?**

* * *

_The next day..._

(Jones' POV)

It's 7:00 am and me, Carl and every other agent of the 50th division is trying to find who the ray hit. We've been up all night trying to figure it out and I had drank a lot of coffee already. " The ray bounced off once more in California and then headed to a cruise ship in the South Pacific, then to Hawaii. oh this is hopeless!" I shouted. " Sir we can't give up now." Carl said to me. " That ray bounced off from different places for, like about a hundred times. It's not easy to track that kind of thing." I said. Agent Peter the Panda then got my attention and I saw that he managed to find out who got hit by the ray.

" Good job Agent Peter the Panda." I said as I saluted him and he saluted me back with a blank expression. " You know sometimes your expressionless face creeps me out." i said to him as he finally gave a confused look. Me and Carl and all the other agents gathered around the big computer screen that showed who was hit. I was drinking another cup of coffee as I looked at who got hit. suddenly I dropped my coffee and my eyes went wide on who got hit. Carl and Perry had the same reaction. " The ray bounced off all over the world but in the end it ended up in Danville and it has to hit that boy." I said as I face palmed myself.

" Why must I go through this! Why!" I shouted as I fell down on my knees and shouted. After awhile, I managed to recover and got back to my office. " Okay, this is bad. We need to change him back immediately. I suggest we go to Doof and make him build another one so we can fix this." I said. " Agent P, Carl, come with me. The rest of you go to work." I said as the animal agents saluted me and got back to their regular work. The three of us then went to my limo which I brought and we then headed to Doof's building. I just hope this ends soon.

* * *

_At Phineas and Ferb's house..._

(Ferb's POV)

I woke up to see the rays of the sun bursting through the window. I sat up and stretched my arms and scratched my back. I then got up and opened the door and went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. After that I went back to our room to wake up Phineas before I take a shower. " Wake up Phineas." I said. He was under the cover of his blanket and he didn't move. " Hey, wake up sleepy head!" I said to him. He then groaned but the his groan was more girly. I shook of the thought and went back to the bathroom. After a quick shower, I went back to the room to put on some clothes.

I saw Phineas still not getting out of his bed. After putting on some clothes I tapped him to wake him up. " Phineas, wake up. I'm going to have breakfast downstairs okay." I said to him. But he didn't reply so I went out the room and into the kitchen and fetched a bowl of cereal for breakfast. But then as I chew the first batch of cereal a loud girly high pitch scream rocked the house and made me spit out my food. I then ran upstairs since the scream came from there and immediately I opened the door.

" Phineas! What ha-" I asked but my voice died down as I saw who was in the room. Standing at the side of Phineas' bed was beautiful redhead that was wearing Phineas' PJs. She had perfect curves every man would want and her chest is just perfect, not too big, not too small and they were pushing out of her shirt. She was goddess and I blushed madly at the sight of her. I then shouted as the top of my lungs after I saw her. " Who are y-y-you a-and w-what h-h-have y-you done to Phineas!?" I stuttered as I backed off a little. " Ferb! It's me, Phineas! you gotta help me man!" she said to me as she approached me.

" Stay back, I'm warning you!" I said as I continued to back off. " But Ferb it's really me! I don't know what happened! You gotta help me." she said as she continued to approach me. " Get away from me!" I shouted as I ran for my life. " Ferb! Wait!" she shouted as she ran towards me. " Believe me bro!" she shouted to me as she chased me through the kitchen and then the living room. She caught up with me as I climbed up the stairs once more. " Ferb please! You gotta help me. Please tell me this is just a dream. Oh I know why don't you pinch me or poke me." she said.

But I was having a panic attack at the moment and the only thing I'm thinking at that moment was to run. " No please have mercy! I'm too handsome to be yours!" I shouted. " Ferb! What the hell!" she said as she completely pinned me down. I was trying to escape from her but she was still pinning me down. She was having a hard time with me. " Ferb calm down!" she said. But I didn't calm down, in fact I panic some more and resisted. I then saw a menacing smile from her and I gulped down at what she has planned to do. " This should put you out for now." she said as she...

* * *

**Please Standby**

**Me:Umm we are experiencing technical difficulties, uhhh Please Standby for the moment he he...**

**Umm so...how are you guys? Umm...I've got nothing. Truth to be told what Phineas is doing right now is not part of the script. Damn it.**

**(Random man enters end whispers to me)  
**

**Me: Oh it's over. Oh okay, get Ferb some additional blood and tell Phineas he, I mean she is so dead to me. I shouldn't be calling her Phineas anymore. Okay I hope you guys managed to patiently wait. I'm so sorry for what happened. But in reality I was really the one who planned this. Okay now let's get back with the story.**

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

I myself can't believe I just did that, maybe because of the situation. Anyway, after Ferb passed out for awhile and I cleaned up the large pool of blood that came out from his nose, I tried to search for a proper attire. Good thing mom's clothes are still available. I put on the only thing that managed to fit me, mom's old Lindana outfit without the wig. I had trouble putting the bra on since I'm not use to anything like this yet. I got back in the room and saw Ferb sitting in the corner traumatized. " Ferb, your awake." I said as I approached him.

" Don't approach me!" he said and I stopped on my tracks and then sat on my bed. After awhile of silence Ferb finally recovered and sat on his bed. " What happened exactly Phineas? Why are you a girl now?" he asked. " I don't know myself. I just woke up to see that I'm a girl." I said. " Okay, so this is an awkward situation. Next question. How did you put on a girl's attire that good when you're not used as a girl yet?" he asked me. " Well, I don't know myself. I just had the idea and probably because of girl instincts." I replied.

" This is not good. We have to find a way to get you back to normal or this could be permanent." Ferb said. I immediately shivered at the thought of becoming a girl forever. " So how do we do that? Do we build a machine or something?" I asked as me and Ferb got up and went downstairs. " Probably, but first we need help." Ferb said as he picked up the phone and dialed a number. " So who exactly are we gonna ask for help?" I asked. " The only one that could probably help us out at the moment." Ferb said as the phone rang.

* * *

___Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

(Jones' POV)

Carl, Agent P and I arrived at Doofenshmirtz's office after 5 minutes. We entered his lair or office I really don't know what it is, and we saw him sulking on one of the corners. " Oh look at what we have here! Perry the Platypus. and Dr. Coconut. What do you want. i have no evil invention for today since I'm still depressed with you destroying my inator yesterday." he said. Perry gave a guilty look and a sorry note for Doof. " Look, Dr. Doofenshmirtz we need your help." I said to him. " And who are you?" he asked as he stood up from his fetal position.

" I'm Director Jones Walker. Leader Of O.W.C.A." I replied. " Oh! Goodie! Now the leader of the O.W.C.A is here. What do you want? You want me to help change your organization's name." Doof said and he laughed. " No, and you better rethink what you said cause your organization's name is actually worse than ours." I said as I glared at him. " Two shay!" Doof said. " We need you to build another Change-The-Genderinator." I said to him. " So what! So you can destroy it again and left me sulking! No way! Plus, you guys never did anything good for me since all you do is beat me up everyday." he said to me.

" Before your inator got destroyed it fired a beam that bounced off around the world and when it finally stopped it hit this boy. We need to change him back to normal immediately." I said to him and brought out a picture of Phineas. " That kid looks familiar, like I teamed up with him or something." Doof said as he looked at the picture. I looked at Perry and Carl as they started to sweat and get nervous probably because he might remember the second dimension. " Nah, must be my imagination." Doof said and Perry and Carl gave a sigh of relief.

" Anyway, would you help us?" I asked him. " No! Why should I, after all the original plan was to turn men into change the gender of of everyone. That kid just needs to learn how to be a girl." Doof said. Perry glared at him and was about to approach him but I stopped him. " Heinz Doofenshmirtz, we need your help. I'm asking you for your cooperation." I said as my patience was wearing thin. " No! you may leave now." he said as he walked away. At that moment i wasn't able to hold myself back and I charged at him. I grabbed him by the collar of his lab coat and pushed him against the wall.

" Listen you freak! My patience is wearing thin already. I haven't slept yet because of your stupid invention's rouge blast. Right now I'm not in a good mood so you better cooperate or by God I will never let you see daylight again. Do you understand!" I said to him. His expression turned to fear and he was shaking as I hold him. " O-o-okay I-I-I'll h-help y-y-you." he said. I then let go of him and walked back to Carl and Perry who was shaken also at my reaction. " Very few people has seen me angry and live at the same time. So if I were you don't make me do that again." I said to him.

* * *

(Perry's POV)

This was the first time I saw Director Jones get angry and it was not a good sight. We were now in Doof's living room and planning what to do. " So how long is your inator gonna take if you just get the male hormones?" Director Jones asked. " Probably about 2 weeks." Doof replied. " 2 weeks! What the hell! That could just take a week or something why the hell 2 weeks?" Director Jones asked.

" Well, first, I also need a part of a male brain, preferably human. That part of the brain is the one that let's you think like a guy. Second, I need a lot of male reproductive cells and they need to be concentrated and to do this I made a machine that let's me do that. It needs to be concentrated or else the girl or guys that gets zap might just get pregnant and that is not my plan. This takes 5-6 days." Doof replied. " Okay, what if we help you get those things, how long will it take?" Director Jones asked.

" Probably the same." Doof said. " Fine, but this is gonna be a problem for us." Director Jones said as he massaged his head. " Why did it take you one month anyway? Even with the female hormones that could have just taken 3 weeks?" Director Jones asked. " Well, I didn't want to go to a bank and get the you know what there, cause it's just awkward and I didn't want to spend money on that. Me, a guy buying from there, no way. So I just-" but before Doof can finish Director Jones stopped him. " Stop! Stop! Oh God! That is gonna be in my nightmares! Oh God! The images! This is just a Rated T fanfic so please stop before we get killed!" Director Jones shouted.

He then went to the bathroom and we heard him puking. He came back looking like his soul has been sucked out of him. " Okay, now let's go our next agenda. Phineas is probably freaking out now and he might be in a horrible situation at the moment. They'll try to figure out how to change Phineas back but seeing his situation they'll have a hard time and it would probably take longer. So now we have to do something that I never thought I will do." Director Jones said and me and Carl looked at each other and gulped. " What? What do you mean?" Doof asked.

" I mean, we need to reveal O.W.C.A's true nature and this means telling Agent P's owners that he is a secret agent. Oh man, the president is so gonna kill me if he finds out. By the way Doof, this is classified so whatever we're doing now you can't spread or else you know what will happen." Director Jones said. All of us gulped down and started to sweat at what Director Jones just said. " Okay, let's go. The earlier we get to them, the better cause the situation might get worse if we wait." Director Jones said as he went out and we followed him. We were now heading towards my owners' house and this was not a good moment for me.

* * *

_Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house_

(Ferb's POV)

Me and Phineas were in the living room waiting for the one I called. Then suddenly the doorbell rang and I went to get the door. " Hi Ferb! So where's Phineas?" Candace and Jeremy greeted me. I called Candace over since she was the best help for now. I would have called for Isabella or another girl but they would have just had a different reaction and I'm not sure that's a good idea yet. Phineas himself, err I mean herself did not agree to let our friends know of his or should I say her situation.

" Come in, oh and is that Amanda!? Wow she's so cute!" I said as I took my one year old nephew and tickled her. " Oh my God!" I heard Candace say in the living room. Me and Jeremy went there and Candace was just dumbstruck as she saw Phineas. I looked at Jeremy and he had the same reaction with Candace only this time his nose started to drip blood a little and he had to rush towards the bathroom. " I can't believe it! You are so beautiful as girl Phineas! I'm kinda jealous. I always thought that when you become a girl you will still be pointy headed but I was wrong."Candace said as she hugged Phineas. It was true, Phineas's facial structure also changed.

Jeremy came back from the bathroom after that. " Okay, so what help do you guys need?" Candace asked as she and Jeremy sat at one of the sofa while me and Ferb sat at the other one. " We need you to help us cover Phineas turning to a girl. We don't know how to start it." I said. " Have you thought of a temporary name for Phineas?" Candace asked. We then looked at Candace with confused expressions. " What do you suggest?" Phineas asked. " How about...Philia?" Candace suggested. " Why that?" Phineas asked. " Well, it's nearer to Phineas and it suits you." Candace said.

" You do know that is one of the ancient greek words for love and it means brotherly love. You think it's okay?" I asked Candace once more. " Well do you have something better?" Candace asked me but I just shook my head. " That's what I thought so we're going with that." Candace said with a victory smile on her face. " Okay, so now we'll start calling you Philia." I said to my brother. " So what about my last name?" Phineas, err I mean Philia asked. " Let's go with...Walker, Philia Walker, that sounds good right? Now all we need is to think of your background so others won't get suspicious." Candace said as she began to think once more.

But at that moment the doorbell rang. " Who could that be?" Jeremy said. Philia hid in the kitchen just in case it was one of our friends. I got up and went to the door. I slowly opened the door. My eyes went wide when I saw who was there. It was Perry with a fedora, Dr. D, the kid that joined us that one day, who was him again, oh Carl and a man that looked like he came from the MIB. " Ferb Fletcher, we're here because of your brother or should I say sister's predicament." the man said.

* * *

**Okay, chapter 2 is finally done. Doing two chapters in one day is hard but yet satisfying. I'll post the next one tomorrow and I might post the next one after that tomorrow also. It depends on my mood though. Now for promotional advertisement, I give you, Ferb Fletcer!  
**

**Ferb: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Me: Perfect.**

**Ferb: You owe me an apology also for what happened earlier. I could have lost my life due to the massive nosebleed I suffered.**

**Me: Now, now let's talk peacefully about this.**


	4. Chapter 3: Operation Cover-Up

**Chapter 3 is here just like I promised. I'll post the next chapter soon so just keep posted. I'm in a good mood to write chapters this past days but after this I would probably be not able to post chapters regularly. Anyway, for the disclaimer, I give you in her first appearance, Philia!**

**Philia: Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs . He does not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

**Me: Now on with-(Philia pins me down and strangles me.)  
**

**Philia: You did this to me! Turn me back now!**

**Me: On...with...the...story! (chocking)**

* * *

(Jones' POV)

Carl, Doof, Agent P and I sat at one of the sofa while Phineas and Ferb together with their sister and her husband sat at the other one. We introduced ourselves and we told told them what happened and about Agent P's situation. We explained in full detail and didn't leave anything out. After that no one spoke another word. The room was so silent that you could hear the water dip from the faucet in the bathroom. The tension was intense and I was lost for words at the moment. Carl and Dr. D had a minor nosebleed after seeing Phineas. Minutes past and no one from us spoke. I then took a deep breath and spoke.

" On Agent P's behalf, I will say I'm sorry. He had to hide that his a secret agent since that would be a security risk for us. Please forgive him and please forgive this IDIOT for turning you to a girl." I said as I looked at both Agent P and Doof. " Even Stacy knew huh." Candace said and Agent P just nodded. " I don't know if I can accept everything yet." Phineas said. " But, for now you guys are forgiven." Phineas said as she smiled. " I'm the same as her." Ferb and Candace simultaneously said. With that all of us managed to breath a sigh of relief. " Okay, but please keep this classified." I said. They nodded in agreement.

" Okay, so you are panning to cover up what happened to you Phineas, am I right?" I asked and she nodded in reply. " So how far have you gone already?" I asked and they gave me confused looks. " What covers have you already made. The name, the back story you know." I said. " Oohhhhh." all of them replied. " So far we only got the name." Phineas said. Ferb, Candace and Jeremy looked at him with worried faces, like they don't want Phineas to talk about it. " Okay, so what do you got?" I asked.

" Philia." Phineas replied. " Philia, as in one of the four ancient Greek words for love? Brotherly love?" I asked. " Yes, yes it is." Phineas replied. " Okay, so we'll start calling you Philia temporarily. So what about the last name? Did you change it also?" I asked. " Uhhhh." was the only thing Philia managed to say. " We haven't got that yet! Yeah, we haven't he he." Candace said quickly. " Obviously you are lying. Now tell me the truth." I demanded seriously. " Michelson. Her last name is Michelson." Ferb calmly said.

" Very good lying skills Ferb, but that won't get past me. I know if people are lying just by looking at them whether he shows it obviously or not. Now tell me what you thought of." I said more seriously. Philia then gave a deep sigh and looked at me. " Walker." she said. In that moment I went wide eyed. " What!?" I asked. " So that explains why you sneezed suddenly on the way here. That almost killed us." Doof said. " No I don't want that, let's change that." I said.

* * *

(Carl's POV)

When Philia said that they chose Walker as her temporary last name, I immediately got a great back story. " Sir, sir, that's a great idea. Walker should be her last name." I said. I immediately gained a glare from him. " Yeah, plus it doesn't literally mean that you're involve Director Jones." Ferb said. " Actually, there is a possibility that he might be involve. Just hear me out okay." I said. Director Jones calmed down and sat down and the others payed attention to me. " Okay, surely others will ask where your parents are and surely they will get suspicious about that. So here's my plan." I said.

" The background about you Philia is that your dad and and Ferb's dad are close friends. You are American and you live in California. Ferb's dad and your dad met in London during a business trip and they worked together for awhile. You and Ferb befriended each other also. After awhile you moved back to California. Right now, your dad is having another business trip and this time it's here in Danville. Being friends with Ferb's dad, he asked for a favor. Since your dad and mom are in an antique convention at London for 15 days, your dad allowed Philia's dad to stay here for two weeks. Isn't that the perfect back story!" I said.

All of them looked at me for awhile until Director Jones spoke. " That idea has two problems, first problem, I don't want to be part of this. Second, what will they say if they ask where's Phineas?" Director Jones said. " Oh I got that covered too. Phineas had been invited to Camp Innovator, which is just made up. He is gonna be gone for two weeks also. Look I already have a design for the brochure. We don't really need to build a fake camp we just need them to believe." I said confidently. The others were impressed at my idea except director Jones of course.

" No, I am not gonna pretend to be her father. No way!" Director Jones said. " Oh come on Director Jones! Please!" I said putting up my best puppy eyes. The rest followed and even Agent P did it. " Nope! I am not going to do it." he said putting up a serious face. " Please Director Jones. Please help me!" Philia said as she did the puppy eyes on him. At first Director Jones managed to resist but a few seconds later the puppy eyes of Philia was starting to affect him. " Okay! Fine! I'll do it! You should thank yourself that you're a girl right now Phineas." he said. We then did a group hug on him.

" So now that we have the background, the name, and most of the things done, what next?" Director Jones said as well sat down once more. " Philia definetely needs clothes. It's time to go shopping!" Candace rejoiced. " But I can't go out yet. I'm not ready to go out as a girl yet." Philia said. " Oh come on, it's like a walk at the park." Candace said trying to convince Philia. " Candace, why don't you go buy those. I'm sure you know the right size to get her. In the meantime, Philia should rest for now and me and the others try to plan out the final details of the plan." Ferb said.

" Fine, Jeremy let's go." Candace said. " You don't mind if we leave Amanda here for awhile do you?" Jeremy asked. " Not at all, I'll keep her company." Philia said as she took Amanda. " Okay, ladies and gentlemen, Operation Cover-Up Starts now." Director Jones said. Candace and Jeremy left for the mall. Philia went upstairs with Amanda while the rest of us stayed in the living room.

* * *

_Later, at 12 noon..._

(Ferb's POV)

We finalized the plan to get Phineas back to normal. It seems like we're gonna be busy for these 2 weeks. " So let's sum this up. Doof, Carl, Perry and Director Jones will take care of the machine and materials needed. I will act along with phineas so they don't get suspicious. Candace and Jeremy will just support our fake back story if needed. You, Director Jones will be present to act us Philia's father if needed. Did I miss anything?" I asked. " Nope that's all." Director Jones said. Candace then returned back with a lot of shopping bags. " Were back an we also brought lunch for all of us." Candace said.

I laughed at the site of Jeremy carrying a lot of shopping bags. " Oh goodie, I'm starving." Dr. D said. Philia then came down and handed Amanda over to Candace once more. But just as we were about to go in the kitchen and seat down at the table, we heard a familiar voice calling from outside. " Phineas! Ferb! Whatcha Doin?" we heard Isabella call. " That's Isabella! You guys need to hide!" I said to Carl, Director Jones, Dr. D and Philia. Perry changed to his normal animal self. Carl hid in the bathroom on the first floor while Dr. D hid at Candace's old room. Director Jones hid at mom and dad's room since Philia forgot to close it.

Philia hid in our room. Isabella then entered through the sliding door that lead to the backyard. " Hey Ferb, hey Candace, hey Jeremy! Wow is that Amanda! She's so cute! Can I hold her?" Isabella asked. " sure." Candace said. " Oh, you are just the cutest thing." Isabella said as she tickled Amanda. Suddenly out of nowhere, the rest of the fireside girls entered and all of them gathered around Amanda and were amazed by her cuteness. " Hey what's going on here?" just as I didn't wish for anymore people to appear, Jerry and the other guys entered.

" Hey Candace, Jeremy, what brings you here?" Gary asked. " Well we just thought of visiting my brothers you know." Candace said as innocently as possible. " Hey you brought food! What's the occasion?" Jerry asked. " Uh, well I just thought that you guys might be hungry." Candace said. " Wow, how thoughtful of you. But I already ate lunch so I'll pass on that." Django said. " Me too." Baljeet said. " Me three." Jerry said. " As much as I want, Buford can't eat anymore. I am full already." Buford said holding his tummy.

" What about you girls?" Jeremy asked. " Well we haven't had lunch yet so we'll take your offer." Isabella said and all the girls then sat down at the table while the boys stayed in the living room. " So where's Phineas?" Isabella asked. " Well, Phineas had been invited to Camp Innovator and he left early this morning. He's gonna be gone for two weeks." I said. " Oh." Isabella said as her face started to look down. I expected her reaction but I don't know yet if this continues for the rest of the week. " Camp Innovator, that's new, so why didn't you go?" Jerry asked as all the guys went to us.

Suddenly, Buford rushed towards the bathroom. Candace, Jeremy and I got worried immediately. " Buford needs to go to the bathroom!" he said as he reached the bathroom door. He tried to open the door but it was locked since Carl was in there. " Hey, why's the door lock!" he said. " Uh, the knob's broken." I said quickly. Buford was about to break in but I managed to stop him. " Buford! Don't break it! Use the other bathroom upstairs!" I said to him. He then rushed upstairs and we heard him slam the bathroom door.

* * *

(Carl's POV)

I thought I was a goner till I heard Ferb tell Buford to use the bathroom upstairs. I then managed to let out a sigh of relief after that.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

" So back to my question, why didn't you go with Phineas Ferb?" Jerry asked. " Well, we need someone to watch the house so I stayed." I said. They quickly accepted my explanation. Buford then went back and we could see that he was relieved. " That was good." Buford said disgusting the girls. " Buford we're eating here!" Briggite said in her usual french accent. " Sorry." Buford said. Only a few people can make Buford say sorry but the one that could truly make him do that is Briggite. After all, everybody knows he is in love with her.

After lunch everybody left since I told them we have no plans for today. The others finally came out of hiding. " Oh man! They ate our lunch!" Dr. D said as all of us gathered in the kitchen. " Don't worry, I'll treat you guys lunch." Director Jones said. " Yipee!" Carl and Dr. D said. " I'll just get food for you Philia. Anyway, when are you prepared to reveal yourself already?" Director Jones asked. " Maybe tomorrow, after all I can't hide forever." Philia said.

Director Jones, Carl and Dr. D then left. Director Jones came back after an hour and he gave Philia food and then left. " If you need me just tell Agent P." he said before leaving the house. After that, not much happened that afternoon other than Candace making Philia try out different clothes that she bought and we sermonize Perry for not telling us he's a secret agent. Candace and Jeremy stayed until dinner. " Okay, we should go to bed already. It has been a long day for us." I said. " Oh Ferb by the way, Philia will be staying in my old room since she's a girl and she needs her own privacy." Candace said to me.

" Okay." I replied. We said goodbye to Amanda before Candace and Jeremy left. Me and Philia then went upstairs and did everything we need to do before going to bed. After I took a shower I saw Philia standing by her door and she seems to be deep in thought. " What's the matter now?" I asked her. " Well, remember what I said yesterday that I wanted to understand girls, well it seems to be coming true. I didn't want it to come true." she said as she started crying. I then hugged her to comfort her. " Thanks Ferb." she said. " Don't mention it. You're still my brother after all." I said as I let go of her. " Goodnight bro." she said as she closed the door.

I then went to my room and put on my PJs. I laid down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Perry laid down on my side. " I knew I shouldn't have said what I said yesterday. Those jinxes got together and look what happened." I said. Perry looked at me and I looked at him. " Don't worry, I'm not mad at you anymore." I said as I patted him. For an hour I just looked up at the ceiling since I wasn't able to sleep. I was deep in thought of what might happen during the following days. " Well I know it's not gonna be good." I said to myself. After another hour I finally got tired and finally managed to sleep.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Candace's old room...  
_

(Philia's POV)

I wasn't able to sleep since I was deep in thought. The girl traits are starting to affect me. I started getting nervous when I see Ferb only with a towel. But I managed to retain some of my boy attributes and this managed to keep me thinking straight. I wonder how will I react to other guys. I was wondering on how will people react if they see me, especially my friends. Will they be able to recognize me? Will they believe the fake story we came up with? All those thoughts bothered me throughout the night. But at least there was one good thing that appeared in this situation. I may just be able to know if Isabella has feelings for me. It took awhile but I managed to sleep in the end.

* * *

_Back at O.W.C.A Headquarters..._

(Jones' POV)

Today was worse than yesterday. I was tired and I laid down on my bed early. But even though I haven't slept yesterday, I wasn't able to sleep immediately. " Damn it!" I said to myself. This week is gonna be a bad one.

* * *

_The next day..._

(Philia's POV)

I woke up the usual time and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After that I went back to my temporary room and put on a red top that stops before my belly button and a jacket that has the same design as the shirt I used to wear when I was 12. I put on some designer jeans Candace bought for me. I went out to see Ferb changed and ready for the day. " How do I look?" I asked blushing a little. Ferb didn't answer immediately and his eyes widened as he saw me. " Y-you l-look good." Ferb managed to say which made me blush harder.

This also one of the traits I got after turning into a girl, I get flattered most of the time and I can't stop blushing. Perry greeted me with his usual 'krrrr'. " Let's go and have breakfast shall we." Ferb said and we followed. We sat down and ate our breakfast and after that me and Ferb relaxed at the living room for awhile. " So what shall we do today?" I asked. " Hmmm, what about the chocolate factory." Ferb said. " Yeah, but I'm still not sure about that." I replied as the images from Ice Cream Land appeared in my mind.

" Well, unless we have something better to do, we're stuck with that." Ferb said to me. After that we heard Isabella and the fireside girls enter the backyard. " Should I introduce myself now?" I asked Ferb. " No stay here for awhile, I'll introduce you." Ferb said as he got up and went to the backyard. I remained out of sight from them waiting for Ferb to call me.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

Me and the girls went to Ferb's backyard early today so they can help us with our industrial worker patches. Yes, there is a patch like that and it means we have to work like workers in a factory but we don't want to go to a regular factory since it's kinda boring there, so we decided Ferb can help achieve this in a fun way. " Hey Isabella, you still down since Phineas isn't here?" Gretchen asked me as we entered Ferb's backyard. " Yes, but I can't let that pull me down. Mi'm sure Phineas is having fun at the moment." I said.

" Hey girls, you're early today." Ferb said as he walked out the backyard. " Well we want to start on our 'Industrial Worker' patches today." I said. " there's a patch like that?" Ferb asked. " Yes, yes there is." I said. " Well you girls came at the right time, we were planning to build the chocolate factory today." Ferb said to me. We have mixed reactions on what just Ferb said. " Uh, Ferb do you think that's a good idea. I'm still a little traumatized at what happened at Ice Cream Land 2 years ago." I said as I felt a shiver in my spine.

" Well, we don't have anything other than that at the moment." ferb said as he put up a nervous smile. " Okay, we'll agree to that." Gretchen said. The boys then entered with their usual rowdy attitude. " Yo Ferb! Whatcha Doin?" Buford said my catchphrase. I immediately gave Buford my death glare. " sorry!" Buford said to me. " So back to the question, what do we have planned for today?" Jerry asked. " Well we decided to build the chocolate factory today." Ferb said and immediately the boys shivered.

" Ferb, is it a good idea to do that today. I'm still having nightmares about Ice Cream Land." Gary said. " Well, we don't really have anything other than that, plus the girls need to work on their Industrial Workers patch." Ferb said. " There's a patch like that?" Baljeet asked. " Yes, yes there is." I said once more this time I was irritated. " Well, since we seemed to have no other option, I say let's go with it." Django said.

" Okay, before that I would like to introduce to you a friend of mine who's gonna stay with her dad here for 2 weeks." Ferb said. " A friend?" Gretchen asked immediately. Me and the other girls giggled slightly at her reaction since she is in love with Ferb after all. " Well, yes, her father was on a business trip there and he and my dad worked together when we were still in England. I befriended her at that time. Anyway, her father is on another business trip here in Danville and my dad has offered them to stay here for awhile since mom and dad are gone for an antique convention in England for 2 weeks." Ferb said to us.

" What's her name?" Jerry asked gaining a serious stare from Katie. " Philia, Philia Walker." Ferb said. " Philia, as in one of the four ancient Greek words of love? Brotherly Love?" Baljeet asked. " Yes." Ferb replied. " Well that's a weird name for a girl." Jerry said. " Yeah, it doesn't fit right." Buford said. " Anyway I'll introduce to you to her right now." Ferb said.

* * *

**Okay, Chapter 4 is coming up next. Be sure to keep posted. By the way, be sure to follow or favorite this story if you can. Now for promotional advertisement, I give you, Isabella!**

**Isabella: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (In whatcha doin tone.)**

**Me: Okay that settles it. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 4: Beautiful Girl

**Chapter 4 is done. I hope you guys like it cause I do. Now, although I have the full script done already, I'm still working on the events that will happen during the middle of the story. I already have the ending and other important events but I still need to fill in the blanks if you know what I mean. So if you have suggestions you can either review or PM me. Now to do the disclaimer I give you, my OC, Jones!**

**Jones: Even though i agreed to do this I still am angry with you for torturing me in this story.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah just do it already, I have a schedule to keep up with.**

**Jones: (sigh) Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs . He doed not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

**Me: Now on with the story.**

* * *

(No one's POV)

_(Nothin' on you by B.O.B Ft. Bruno Mars) Music starts..._

Ferb then calls over Philia. She opens the sliding door that leads to the backyard. As she walked out the other boys saw her and all were dumbstruck. Hearts started appearing in their eyes and their heart beats got faster. Philia appeared like a goddess to them.

_Beautiful girls, all over the world  
I could be chasin but my time would be wasted  
They got nothin on you, baby  
Nothin on you, baby  
They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
'Cause they got nothin on you, baby (Yeah...)  
Nothin on you, baby  
(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)  
_

The boys then drifted to their own fantasies. Buford imagined running towards Philia in a flower field like those in that we see in the movies. " Buford!" Philia shouts as she runs toward Buford. When they reached other Buford lifted her up and spun her around. Both were laughing as they spun around. Meanwhile, Jerry fantasized that he and Philia were dancing under the night sky. The stars shined and reflected on her eyes. Jerry was holding Philia as he leaned in for a kiss.

_I know you feel where I'm coming from_  
_ Regardless of the things in my past that I've done_  
_ Most of really was for the hell of the fun_  
_ On the carousel so around I spun (spun)_  
_ With no directions just tryna get some (some)_  
_ Trin'a chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)_  
_ This is how I lost more than I had ever won_  
_ And honestly I ended up with none_

Gary fantasized both Philia and him were sharing a smoothie together and they were cuddling. Django fantasized that he and Philia were in a romantic cruise and they were in a scene like in the Titanic.

_There's no much nonsense_  
_ It's on my conscience_  
_ I'm thinking baby I should get it out_  
_ And I don't wanna sound redundant_  
_ But I was wondering if there was something that you wanna know_  
_ (That you wanna know)_  
_ But never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)_  
_ 'Cause we don't wanna be a TV episode (TV episode)_  
_ And all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go)_

Baljeet fantasized that they are in a car traveling through the countryside as the sun sets. Her hair flowed with wind and amazed Baljeet. They then stopped at the Grand Canyon and they watched the sunset together. Both then leaned at each other for a kiss. Irving fantasized that he is with her at the beach. Kinda like the same situation as Buford but at the beach.

_ Beautiful girls (yeah) all over the world (all over)_  
_ I could be chasing (aha) but my time would be wasted (why)_  
_ They got nothing on you baby_  
_ (Not not not nothing on you babe)_  
_ (Not not nothing on you)_  
_ Nothing on you baby_  
_ (Not not not nothing on you babe)_  
_ (Not not nothing on you)_  
_ They might say hi (hi) and I might say hey (hello)_  
_ But you shouldn't worry about what they say_  
_ 'Cause they got nothing on you baby_  
_ Nothing on you baby Not not not nothing on you babe_  
_ Not not nothing on you_

At that moment we return back to normal were Philia is right beside Ferb already. Philia, Ferb and the other girls were looking at the boys who looked like they were daydreaming which they are. There were little blood that was dripping out of their noses.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

We were looking at the guys that appeared to be dumbstruck and were staring dreamily at Philia. " Guys! Yohoo! Earth to boys." Isabella snapped her fingers and the guys snapped out of their trance. " Uh, What happened?" Django asked as he and the others wiped off the blood from their noses. " This is Philia." I said as I motioned to my brother turned sister. " Uh, what was your name again?" Jerry asked. " Philia, Philia Walker." Philia said to them and they stared at her dreamily again. " Philia, what a beautiful name." Jerry said. " Yeah, it's perfect." Buford added.

" But you guys just said one minute ago tha-" Baljeet was saying until Buford shut him up. " No one asked for your opinion Baljeet!" Jerry shouted at him until returning to stare dreamily at Philia. " Ok, so now that she has introduced herself how about you guys introduce yourselves." I said. Isabella was about to speak but Jerry interrupted. " I'll introduce myself first!" Jerry said as he approached Philia. " Jerry Leyran, at your service my lady." Jerry said as he took Philia's right hand and bowed and kissed it. I had to bite my lower lip to prevent myself from bursting into laughter.

Philia's face was classic. She was confused and worried at what was happening and with a little bit of fear also. " You know, I always thought that I was the brightest star of all. But I now I see that I was wrong." Jerry said as he looked at Philia's eyes. Jerry was then pushed aside by Gary and it was Gary's turn to introduce himself. " Pleasure to meet you Philia. The names Gary, Gary Rocken." Gary said as he took Philia's hand and shook it like a fangirl meeting her idol. " Are you the catcher of love?" Gary asked. I then moved towards the tree for support since I was having a hard time holding back my laughter as Gary told a baseball pick-up line.

" Uhhhh.." was all that Philia managed to reply. " Because you have caught my heart!" he said. Then he was knocked over by Buford. " _Mademoiselle, vous êtes un ange qui a été envoyé par le ciel pour apporter le bonheur pour moi. Vous m'avez fait l'expérience ciel et je vous en remercie. Buford Van Stomm est mon nom et je suis votre humble serviteur._" Buford said while he was on his knees and was holding Philia's hand. At that moment I wasn't able to hold my laughter anymore. I Laughed so hard that I fell to the ground and continued laughing. Buford was then pushed aside by Django.

" Philia, my name is Django, Django Brown. I'm sure you heard of me already since my dad is a famous artist. Anyway, I thought the most perfect thing in the world was the Mona Lisa but I stand corrected, because I saw you. You are the most perfect thing in the world." Django said as he held both Philia's hands. I kept on laughing that I started to tear up. Django was then pushed aside by Baljeet. " I am Baljeet Tjinder, I may look weak but I am strong, in studying of course. I'm good at geometry, history, statistics and...chemistry if you know what I mean." Baljeet said as he signaled Philia.

Philia just got more confused and weirded out by our friends' reactions. Baljeet was then pushed aside by Irving who took a surprise picture of Philia. " Wow! You are so beautiful! My name is Irving Du Bois and I am the president of your new fan club!" Irving said. " My new fan club?" Philia asked as she took a step back. " Yes! The Philia Walker fan club! I shall do anything for you my lady!' Irving said as he bow down like he was paying respect to the queen of England. I was gasping for air because I laughed so hard and Isabella had to help me.

" Give me that camera!" Jerry shouted as he tried to take away the camera from Irving. " NO!" Irving shouted. At that moment, the other guys joined in and all of them battled for the camera which Irving used to take a picture of Philia.I finally managed to stop laughing and got back on my feet. " Okay, now that the guys are done, let's head to the girls." I said to my brother, err I mean sister.

" Hi Philia! My name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and I am the leader of the Ranger Fireside Girls and Cheerleaders of Danville University." Isabella said in her usual tone. " So let me introduce to you my troop." Isabella said as she motioned to the other girls. I then noticed that all of them were glaring at Philia, well except Holly of course. " So this is Gretchen." Isabella said as she pointed at Gretchen who just looked away from Philia but the glare on her face was still present. " This is Adyson." Isabella pointed at Adyson who glared even more at Philia.

" This is Katie." Isabella said as she pointed to Katie who kept her glare on Philia. " This is Ginger." Isabella now pointed o a still glaring Ginger. " This is Milly." Isabella said as she pointed at Milly. Milly was still glaring at Philia. " and this is Holly." Isabella said. " Hi!" Holly greeted Philia. " And we are Fireside Girls Troop 46231." Isabella said. I looked at Philia and she looked at me with a scared expression on her face.

" Okay guys, stop fighting already. We still have a chocolate factory to build." I said as I got their attention. The camera was now broken but at least they stopped fighting. " Philia do you want to help?" Isabella asked. " Sure, me and Ferb actually built something when we were young." Philia said. The delivery I ordered arrived just in time. " Okay let's go to work." I said as started building the chocolate factory.

* * *

(Gary's POV)

I was hammering some nails to one of the metal pillars. I then looked at Philia as she was drilling some holes at one of the support pillars. She was so beautiful. But due to this I got distracted and when I hammered down the hammer I was still looking at Philia. Then I felt immense pain and I shouted at the top my lungs. Philia, Ferb and the other girls looked at me as I run around holding my numb thumb.

* * *

(Philia's POV)

We were watching Gary run around screaming in pain while holding his thumb that seemed to numb. I then saw Irving looking at me while carrying a metal support. He was walking backwards and he was swinging the metal support around. " Irving watch out!" I shouted as he swung the metal support which hit Jerry who was blow torching. Jerry was knocked out immediately. " Jerry!" Django shouted as he approached the unconscious Jerry. But once more, Irving swung the metal support and it hit Django, knocking him out also.

" Hey watch were you're going!" Buford shouted at Irving but Irving was still distracted by me and he slipped suddenly. The metal support that he was carrying was thrown into the air and was gonna fall on Buford. " Buford watch out!" I shouted at him. But he looked at me and stared dreamily. " Hi Philia!' Buford shouted but then he was hit by the metal support and got knocked unconscious. Gary was still running and screaming around the area and he's still holding his thumb. I face palmed myself at the sight I was seeing.

* * *

_5 hours later..._

(Ferb's POV)

Even though the guys were a big problem due to them falling in love with Philia, we managed to finish the chocolate factory. The guys were full of bruises from their clumsiness and of course their amazement towards Philia. " Okay, let's get in and start having fun." I said as we got in the factory. Isabella and the other Fireside Girls changed into their Oompa-Loompa outfits with a matching green wig to compliment it. The guys still wore their regular clothes on while I changed into Willie Wonka's outfit. Philia also retained her clothes.

There were different kinds of chocolate and we made a lot varieties. From chocolate bars to chocolate flavored bubble gum and other chocolate creations. After an hour and a half or so, I was overseeing the whole process when Philia approached me. " Hey Ferb, you gotta try this out!" she said as she handed me over a heart shaped chocolate. I then took a bite and sure enough it was delicious. " Wow! did you make this?" I asked as I continued to eat the chocolate. " Yes, thank you." she said as she turned around and faced the other direction.

" Philia!" Buford came carrying a giant ball of chocolate. " Philia, I got this just for you. You should try it cause it is delish!" Buford said. His clothes were stained with chocolate and his lips still had chocolate leftover. " Uh, Buford where did you get that?" I asked him. " Over there." he said pointing to the place where he got the chocolate. " Buford, that's not chocolate." I said to him. Buford's expression suddenly fell down. I then laughed at what I just did. " Just joking, ha ha ha! It's chocolate. You should have seen the look on your face!" I said to him as he gave me his best death glare.

" Ferb that was mean." Philia said to me. " Sorry, I just couldn't resist." I said as I finally stopped laughing. " Hey Philia!" Django shouted at us. We turned back to see him with a giant chocolate sculpture of Philia. " Wow!" Philia said in amazement. " Like it, I made it myself." Django said. " It's beautiful." Philia said. " Philia!" Jerry and Gary shouted as we heard them approaching us from behind. " This is for you!" They said simultaneously and handed out their own chocolate creation. Just then, Baljeet came and also handed out his own chocolate creation. Then Irving also came and did the same.

" Hey! Philia will taste mine first!" Buford shouted. " No! She likes mine better!" Jerry said as he pushed Buford aside. " Guys! Guys! Calm down!' Philia said as she tried to calm down the now arguing boys. Buford then pushed Jerry which managed to push Baljeet and Baljeet hit Django's sculpture and it broke down." Nooooo! MY beautiful chocolate Philia sculpture!" Django shouted. Then the boys completely got into a fight and we were powerless to stop them. " Guys stop it! Stop it now!' I shouted to them as I tried to break them up.

Jerry then pushed Buford and got his giant chocolate ball. " Give me that back!" Buford shouted at Jerry. They then fought over the chocolate and while they were having a tug of war over it, it suddenly slipped out of their hold and flew up in the air. It flew until it hit the chocolate overload button. The alarm went off and me and Philia looked at each other. " Look at what you guys did!" I shouted at them. " It was his fault!" Jerry and Buford said while they pointed at each other. Isabella and the other girls arrived at the scene.

" What happened!?" Isabella asked. " The chocolate overload has been activated. This place is gonna explode soon!" I said. All of them showed fear on their expressions. " Why did you even add that!?" Gretchen asked. " I don't know!" I shouted back. " Thirty seconds before chocolate overload." the computer said. " Run for your lives!" Irving shouted as all of us screamed and made a run for the exit. But I tripped and sprained my ankle. " Help!" I shouted but everyone was panicking and all of them were trying to get out of the door.

Suddenly I was picked up by Philia bridal style. " Well this is awkward." I said. " Shut up! I'm already trying to save you!" she said as she run towards the second floor. " What are you doing!? The exit is on the first floor!" I shouted at her. " The guys are still there. They're trying to get out simultaneously." she said. We reached the window and jumped off as the chocolate factory exploded. She was still carrying me.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

Me and the girls were irritated at the situation. We could be out by now but the guys are battling to go out. " Get out of the way Buford!" Jerry shouted as he and Buford clogged the door. " You get out of the way!" Buford replied. " Ten seconds to chocolate overload." the computer said. " Oh for crying out loud!' I shouted. " girls push them!" I shouted as me and the girls charged at the boys and pushed them out. All of us tumbled outside and we dropped on the ground. " 5 seconds." the computer said. We immediately got up but before we could take cover the factory exploded hurling out chocolate everywhere and covering all of us with chocolate.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I opened my eyes to see that we parachuted. " How!?" I asked Philia. " I got the parachute before I got you." she said. The sun shined more than ever and when I looked at her, I felt like I was being carried by an angel. My heart started beeping faster and I was dumbstruck. Her hair flowed with the wind and her beautiful face was fully shown. It took me a moment to realized that we were back on the ground. " Ferb! Philia!" Isabella approached us. All of them except me and Philia were covered with chocolate.

" Wow! Your not only beautiful! But your also brave!" Jerry commented on Philia. " I have never seen someone as heroic as you!" Baljeet said as the guys started cheering for Philia. " You okay Ferb?" Philia asked me. " Uh, I..ehem...I'm fine." I said as I finally regained my composure. " Why are you guys clean while the rest of us got covered with chocolate?" Isabella asked. " Well the explosion pushed us up and we didn't get hit by the chocolate blast." Philia said. " Okay, let's start cleaning up at the mess we made." I said as we looked around us. The mess reached even across the street and into Isabella's house to her annoyance. The house was also hit hard.

After an hour of cleaning up all of us gathered at the backyard again. " okay, let's end the day here." I said. " Okay guys, see ya!" Isabella said as she and the fireside girls walked out. " Bye Philia!" the guys shouted as they followed the girls. " and Ferb!" Irving added. I got irritated at them and their behavior all day. " Perhaps we should rethink on letting the guys join us for awhile." I said to Philia. She giggled the cutest giggle I have ever hear but I then snapped out of my thoughts about that. After that me and Philia did everything we need to do before going to bed like eating dinner, cleaning up and changing our clothes.

As I laid down on my bed, Perry jumped on the bed and laid down beside me. " Oh there you are Perry, so how did it go?" I asked. Perr gave me a thumbs-up and then went to sleep. I was deep in thought on what happened today. I felt strange around Phineas or Philia if I should say today. I wonder why, maybe I'm just not use to him being a girl yet. Yep, that might be the reason. I finally let go of all the thoughts bothering me at the moment and I closed my eyes and in a few seconds I managed to fall asleep.

* * *

**Okay, I'm finally finished. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know when I will post the next chapter but keep posted because I might post it anytime this week. Now for promotional advertisement I give you, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz!**

**Dr. D: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! and also let me rule you!**

**Me: Just do the ones that are capitalized.**


	6. Chapter 5: Different Feelings

**Chapter 5 is finally done. Sorry for the long wait. I hope to end this chapter by March so by summer I'll be able to start on it's sequel. Anyway I hope you enjoy. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow so stay tuned. Now to do the disclaimer, I give you my OC, Jerry.**

**Jerry: Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs . He does not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

**Me: Okay, let's go to-**

**Jerry: Hey can I ask you something?**

**Me: Uh, okay just make it quick.**

**Jerry: Who will end up with Philia?**

**Me: (burst out laughing)**

**Jerry: What's the problem?**

**Me: Ha ha he! You have no idea what I have planned for! Ha ha ha!**

**Jerry: Judging by your reaction it seems like you plan to do something mischievous.**

**Me: (still laughing) Oh, my tummy! Ha ha! Go on with the story! ( drops on the floor laughing)**

* * *

_The next day..._

(Jones' POV)

Yesterday, I ordered a gallon male reproductive cells and also the part of the male human brain, plus other male hormones that Doof needs so that we can get started. I woke up today the usual time I wake up, 7:00 am, and prepared for another busy day. Carl came early to help. " Okay, so all we're waiting for now is Agent P." I said and Carl agreed. Suddenly, Agent P arrived and just in time for us to leave and join Doof. " So, Agent P how is Philia doing?" I asked as we got into the limo. He smiled worriedly which indicated there is a problem. " Is it that bad or not?" I asked him. He shook his head and I breathed a sigh of relief.

" Whatever is his, I mean her problem, I hope they can handle it for awhile cause I can't help yet." I said I drove the limo to Doof's building. We arrived there after awhile and went directly to his office or whatever he calls it. I saw him already starting with his invention. " You guys are early today. Anyway, I'm starting to build the inator. Where is the male hormones I asked?" Doof asked as he stopped working and greeted us. " It's on it's way already." I said to him. " If I were you I would do what I suggested. It's easier and you won't pay a single cent at all." Doof said to me.

" Please stop talking about that. It's disgusting and wrong in so many points of views. We'll help you build the inator for this day. Surely it would be finish by the end of the day." I said to him while I tried shaking the horrible images that haunted me last night. We then helped Doof with his inator.

* * *

(Philia's POV)

After me and Ferb ate breakfast, we sat down on the sofa in the living room thinking of what will we do today. " I don't think we should do something for today. I mean, I don't want to repeat what happened yesterday." Ferb said to me. " But it's so boring and this is such a great day to build something." I said to him. " Philia, the guys are technically in love with you. They are not themselves with you around." Ferb said. " In love? I thought they just had a crush on me." I said back to Ferb.

" That is way more than a crush. I have seen men fight over girls that they have a crush on but what they have is something worse. I can't believe that they managed to fall for you." Ferb said to me. I then laid down my head on the armchair and pouted. " Hey, don't pout you'll ruin your beautiful face." Ferb said. " Well this is the only thing I can do at the moment since we aren't doing anything for today." I replied back.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I can't believe I just complimented Philia out loud. Good thing she didn't notice, I wonder what's wrong with me. I compliment a lot of girls and don't feel anything well except for Gretchen of course but this is different. Perhaps complimenting a boy that turned into a girl is weird for me. Maybe that's it, maybe I'm just not use to it yet. After all, Phineas has only been a girl for 2 days so far. I then snapped out of my thoughts and returned back to the present. I tried to think of something for us to do today since we have to avoid the guys for today or else we'll have another repeat of yesterday.

" Why don't we go to the mall or something. You know, shopping." I said to Philia who turned around to face me. " Why that?" she asked. " Well that's what usually girls do. You know, going out with friends, shopping, having a fun time or maybe even going to a parlor or something." I suggested. " Okay, but you have to come with me since I don't have any girl friends yet." she said. " What about Isabella? Why don't you go with her that way you'll get to know what you wanted." I said trying to convince my sister. " As much as I want that, she and the other fireside girls have a troop meeting for today remember?" she said as I then remembered that Isabella reminded us about their troop meeting.

" Oh right, I forgot about that. Okay let's go." I said as I got up and she followed. I got my wallet and made sure i brought enough money and my credit card just in case the money isn't enough. We then went out to see the guys are approaching us. " Good Morning Philia!" all of them greeted simultaneously. " Good morning Ferb!" all of them greeted me as soon as they reached us. " Philia! I was so scared last night! I was having nightmares but now I'm okay since I saw you!" Jerry said as he took Philia's hands and held it while looking at Philia's eyes.

Once more they got weird and I had to pull Philia away from them. " Guys, we are not doing anything today. Philia and I are going to the mall. Plus I'll show her around Danville." I said to them. " Oh that's a great idea! We'll join you that way I can show, err I mean we can show Philia how great Danville is!" Gary said as all of them pleaded for me to let them join us. " NO! Me and Philia will go alone. Her dad specifically said that i will take her alone since I'm the only one he trust." I said trying to get the guys to leave. " Oh come on! Is that true Philia? Please let us come with you!" Django said as he knelt down in front of her.

" Uh, sorry guys but that's what my dad wants. Maybe next time." Philia said as I then pulled her and we headed to the mall. As we continued to walk, I could see Philia attracting a lot of attention, mostly from guys. She has caused different distractions from traffic to projects on going. Men are head over heels for her and many were slapped by their girlfriends after they looked at Philia dreamily. As we approached the mall, Jerry's brother, Jonathan, approached us. " Hey Ferb and hey-" Jonathan's words died down as he got mesmerized by Philia's beauty like every guy had.

" Hey Jonathan." I said as we continued walking towards the mall. I looked back to see him dazed and lovestruck and he was walking like he was drunk or something. We were trying to avoid attention since it was bad. As we entered the mall, most men looked at Philia and stared dreamily. " Hey Ferb!" a voice called out behind me and I turned around to find out who called me. It was Martin one of my classmates. " Hey Ferb, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." Martin said as he bumped his elbow against me and winked at Philia.

" She's not my girlfriend man!" I said to him as I blushed at what he said. Philia also blushed at what Martin said. " Are you sure? If that is true then.." he said as he got closer to Philia. " I may court her?" he asked as he stood beside Philia who was still blushing. I got irritated at him and I immediately pulled Philia away. " Wait!I haven't even gotten her name yet!" Martin shouted but we continued walking away from him. We walked around the mall exploring shops that Philia pulled me into. Many were congratulating me for getting a girlfriend but I just tell them that she is not my girlfriend.

Girls were talking about how cute we look together and guys were congratulating me and some were even crying while they do that. But as soon as they found out that Philia isn't my girlfriend, they go for her and start flirting. We were in one particular store where Philia got a dress. I was waiting for her to go out of the dressing room but then I noticed something or maybe I should say someones. I saw rattling over one of the clothes rack and I went to check it out. " Ouch! Stop it!" I heard over the clothes rack as I got nearer. " He'll see us if you guys make too much noise you know!" a whisper came from it.

When I reached I immediately pushed the clothes aside to see Django, Baljeet and Irving crouching. " He he, hi!" Django said as they put on a nervous smile. " You guys are stalking us!" I shouted at them at the same time glaring. " Stalking is such a big word, let's say we were following you." Baljeet said still smiling nervously. " That's the same! Are the others also here?!" I asked them. " Well..." Irving was about to speak when suddenly one of the clothes rack tumbled and Buford came out of it. " Buford!" I shouted at him as he got up and put on a nervous smile. I then looked around and saw Jerry and Gary hiding behind a pillar.

I quickly approached them and they were shocked that I found them. " Oh hey Ferb! Uh, we were just uh, shopping, yes shopping for umm..some clothes for our mom since mother's day is near. he he." Jerry said as he and Gary quickly got some women's attire and put on a nervous smile. I glared at them and I was about to push them out when Philia called my attention. " Ferb! How do I look?" she asked and I saw the guys' jaws opened wide and Baljeet had a minor nosebleed at the moment.

I turned around to see one of the most stunning things I have ever seen. I saw Philia in a beautiful red dress that matched her hair and totally fits her. I was dumbstruck at the moment and I felt a blush crawl up into my cheeks as I stared at her speechlessly. " Uh, y-y-you look g-gorgeous." I replied as she blushed at my comment. I then heard a camera snap and I turned around to see Irving took a picture of Philia. All of them immediately ran before I could do something. " Was that the guys?" Philia asked me.

" Yes, now do you want to buy that?" I asked her. " Yes." she said as she smiled at me with the prettiest smile I have ever seen. I hid my blush from her as she went back to the dressing room to change back to her clothes. _' What am I feeling? I have felt this many times before but I can't put a finger on it. What is it?' _I thought to myself. Philia then returned and we headed for the counter to pay for her dress. " Hey, you wanna eat something. It's lunchtime and I'm hungry." Philia said. " Sure." I replied. After paying for her dress and getting another shopping bag for me to carry, we headed for the food court to have lunch.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Ranger Fireside Girl Lodge..._

(Isabella's POV)

I was with my troop the whole morning and we were discussing about what patches should we accomplish first. We were waiting for Holly who went out to buy lunch for us. We heard the door opened and Holly came rushing to the kitchen were all of us are seated at the table. She was sweating and gasping for air as she put down the food she brought. " What took you so long?" Adyson asked irritatedly as she took her food. " Yeah, and why do you look like you participated in a marathon." I asked her as I opened the food carton.

" You would not believe what I saw in the mall!" Holly said. " What?" Gretchen asked as she took a bite of her food. " I saw Philia and Ferb together!" Holly said. All the other girls who had food in their mouth took a spit take. All of us then looked at Holly with shocked expressions. " WHAT!" all of us shouted so loudly that it shook the whole lodge.

" Well, I was buying lunch for us as you told me to do, when I saw Ferb with Philia walking towards the food court. I decided to spy on them but before zI could do that I saw that the other guys are following them or should I say stalking. I decided to follow them and when they finally got to the food court I observed them from afar. I saw the other guys watching them also, mostly Philia. They acted so sweet together. I was about to go when I turned around and saw that the other guys were busted but were allowed to join by Philia. All of them looked like they were hypnotized by her. After that I rushed back here." Holly said as she gasped for air and sat down.

I looked at the others and I saw all of them got angry, especially Gretchen. " That Philia has gone too far! I mean she just arrived yesterday and she has gotten the attention of all the guys! I mean come on! What she do to make them act like that!" Adyson said as she slammed her fist on the wooden table making a crack appear. " I agree, I mean, we don't even know her. She hasn't told her full background yet. She is definitely suspicious." Gretchen said as the others agreed. " Uh guys, I'm not siding with her but aren't you guys being too judgmental?" I said to them. Immediately they all glared at me well except Holly who didn't care about the situation and was eating at the moment.

" Judgmental! Isabella, she has the boys hypnotized and they don't even know her that much." Katie said to me. " Aren't you just jealous that the boys are in love with her?" I asked, putting up a nervous smile. " We aren't jealous!" all of them shouted with a slight blush appearing on their cheeks. " Okay, okay, sheesh." I said as I backed down from them. " We have to find out more about her." Milly said. " What do you suggest that we do?" Ginger asked. " Let's get her to tell us." Milly said. " What if she's lying. How do we know the truth?" Adyson asked. " Sometimes, the truth gives clues and that will give us our answer." Gretchen said.

Right now the atmosphere was tense and it was not a good situation. I can feel the girls' angry aura and I could see in their eyes fires of jealousy. " I guess that means we're doing our detective patches then." I said as I sighed and continued eating. I wonder what Phineas is doing, I'm sure he's better there than here after all, I might be in the same situation as the girls if he was here and he fell in love with Philia also.

* * *

(Philia's POV)

After eating lunch, Ferb and I and the guys, who were almost beaten up by Ferb if it wasn't for me, went on to shop some more. We also did the grocery since we were running out of food at home. Getting the guys to help was a great idea. Ferb wouldn't be able to handle all the bags that they are carrying right now. As for me, I'm not carrying anything since the guys won't let me since they told me that the duty of man is to serve a lady like me. We ended our shopping by 4:00 pm and we went back to our house.

The guys brought in the shopping bags and all of them sat down in the living room and all of them looked tired. " Can I get you guys something?" I asked them. " Just water." Ferb tiredly said. I got 7 glasses of water and all of them immediately got one and drank every inch of it. " Ah! That was refreshing." Jerry commented. " Sorry for making you guys carry all that." I said to them. They all got up and surrounded me and they put on their best handsome look. " For you, we will do anything!" all of them simultaneously said.

" I know to make it up to you guys, I'll cook something for you." I said as I went to the kitchen and got an apron. All of them cheered at what I said and they praised me. As I got a cook book and prepared the ingredients, Ferb came in and tapped me. " You know you aren't good at cooking." Ferb said to me. " I was expecting you say that. But I tell you, I have gotten better at it." I said to him as I poked him. Ferb then went back to the living room leaving me alone to cook.

* * *

_1 hour later..._

(Ferb's POV)

I was with the guys watching TV and it's been over an hour since Philia has started cooking. " Hey, isn't Philia been in the kitchen for too long?" Gary said nervously. " Oh no! something must have happened to her! We better check it out!" Jerry said as all of them stood up. But before they can go I stopped them. " I'll go and check, you guys stay here." I said as I went into the kitchen and the guys sat down. I went to the kitchen and I immediately saw what I didn't expect to see. I expected to see mess everywhere but what I saw was a perfectly ordered kitchen.

" Oh, Ferb, just in time, the food is ready." she said to me. I saw food on the table prepared and it didn't look like the first time Phineas tried to cook something. In fact it looks delicious. The others joined us and all of us dined together. " Wow! It does not only look delicious but it taste delicious as well!" Jerry commented. All of us ate like hungry wolves and by the time we finished, not a single piece of food was left on the plates. " That was awesome!" Buford said as he burped. After that I sent the guys home and helped Philia clean the dishes.

" When did you learn to cook like that?" I asked her. " I don't know myself, I just felt that I was good at it and when I tried it out, wala! Delicious food!" she said as she continued scrubbing. After that, me and Philia cleaned up ourselves too. She decided to stay downstairs and watch TV for awhile. I laid down on my bed and read a book. " Oh There you are Perry!" I said as Perry laid down beside me. " Had a busy day too huh boy?" I asked but he didn't reply and slept immediately. After awhile, I decided to check on Philia downstairs so I got up and went out of my room.

When I got down I could still hear the TV. I got over there and sure enough it was still open. I saw Philia had fallen asleep. I smiled and then I got over the TV and turned it, pulling out the plug and then I went over Philia and crouched in front of her. I watched her carefully and I fixed her hair. I then decided to carry her into her room. " Wow! Your heavy for a girl!" I said as I carried her to her room bridal style. Once there, I laid her down on her bed and went out of the room. I closed the door and went back to my room and laid down on my bed.

I was thinking on what I was feeling. Philia managed to make me feel like that for 2 times already. It was confusing for me and at the same time I was kinda feeling happy. I know that feeling but I can't just put my finger on it. I then decided to let it go for awhile and I closed my eyes and drifted to my dreams.

* * *

**Done finally. I hope you guys liked it. So far I have been getting good reviews for this story and I hope to get more. So for that, I give you this promotional advertisement.**

**1...  
2...  
3...**

**Narrator: Have you ever been bored, so bored that you practically almost died of boredom?**

**Random guy: Yes**

**Narrator: So now I'll give you an advice. Read this story, Who's the girl by Renner15**

**Random Guy: Awesome!**

**Narrator: It's funny, hilarious, and plus it has an incoming sequel. So what are you waiting for. READ AND REVIEW NOW!**

**Me: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :)**


	7. Chapter 6: The Game's On! (part 1)

**Chapter 7 is here and I'm sorry if I didn't manage to fulfill what I said before, author's block is a real nuisance. I don't know when will I post the next one cause I'm having a hard time managing my activities and I'm still recovering from author's block. I don't know if I can post a new chapter regularly throughout the month since I'll be busy. So, anyway to do the disclaimer I give you Buford!  
**

**Buford: Payment first!**

**Me: Oh Fine! ( gives Buford 20 bucks)**

**Buford: Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs . He does not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

**Me: Let's get on with the story then.**

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

The sun's rays bursted through the window and it got reflected by the mirror and practically it hit me. It was annoying since I still wanted to sleep but the light was still irritating me even with my eyes close. After awhile, the door opened and I heard Philia enter. " Wake up sleepy head! Breakfast is on the table!" she said as she left. I got up and I saw Perry look at me with a confuse look. " Long story boy, it's a long story." I said with a chuckle. Perry knows that Phineas was a bad cook but he doesn't know that he or should I say she has gotten better at it.

We then went downstairs to see pancakes on the table. " Perry would you like some?" Philia asked. Perry just shook his head and pointed out to his regular food. After putting Perry's food into his bowl, me and Philia sat down to eat. " What time did you wake up?" I asked as I took a bite of my pancakes. " 6:00 am, I woke up accidentally and I can't sleep afterwards so I decided to cook something for breakfast. " Philia said as she took a mouthful of pancake. " So what should we do today?" I asked as we continued eating.

" Hmmmm...I don't know. Let's look at our blueprints after we eat." Philia said. After we have eaten, Perry left and Philia and I went to the living room and set up our blueprints. " What about we build the extreme paintball battlefield?" Philia suggested. " I don't know about that. Perhaps we should do something less dangerous." I said as she suddenly looked at me with a confuse look. " Why would it be dangerous, I mean, it's just paintball right." Philia said.

I sighed and got the other blueprints and folded it back to place. " Fine, but I am not happy about this." I said as I stood up. I have one of those bad feeling instincts right now. My tummy is already aching, and I can't say that I hope nothing goes wrong cause I know that something will go wrong. I am a great believer of Murphy's law after all.

* * *

(Philia's POV)

I can see that Ferb is sensing something not good. After all, Ferb and I are great believers of Murphy's Law. But as of right now I can't think of anything that will go wrong at the moment. It is just paintball after all. Even if it's extreme paintball, I can't think of anything that would go wrong. After that, we ordered the supplies we need and prepared for the day's project. After a few minutes our delivery arrived and we started laying out the battlefield. The guys came in shortly after that. " Hi Philia! Whatcha Doin?" all of them greeted in a lovey dovey tone.

I'm beginning to get irritated with them acting like that. I wonder how will they react if they know I'm really Phineas. But I was snapped out of my thoughts by Ferb tapping me. " Philia I need your help over there." Ferb said as pointed at a certain point. " Oh, okay, well see ya later guys." I said as I left them. Thank goodness Ferb saved me or else I would have not been able to stand the flirting anymore and it's either I would have revealed my identity or kick them in the balls.

* * *

(Jerry's POV)

We all smiled and waved back at Philia as she ran off towards the place Ferb pointed. " Okay guys, here is the plan today..." I heard Ferb explaining to us but I didn't listen to him. My focus was on Philia and I think the other guys' focus is also with her. She was so amazing and I can't stand not seeing her. She gave me a reason to wake up early and made me feel like a man. But as I was about to daydream about her, Ferb hit all of us on the head. "Ouch! What was that for!?" I shouted at him as I rubbed my head.

" You guys aren't listening. I don't want something like yesterday to happen again. It's a good thing City Hall didn't fine us or something but if that happens again we might never have any projects for this summer." Ferb said with a serious look on his face. All of us looked at each other and gulped. " Okay, so here's what we're gonna do. We will build an extreme paintball battlefield with buildings and other stuff. This is an extreme paintball battle so we have to level it up with the things. We are gonna build a field simulator that will make the playing field bigger." Ferb said. All of us looked at each other and I saw fire buring in Buford and Gary's eyes.

I, myself was burning with passion. For Django, Baljeet and Irving it was a different story. Baljeet and Irving started sweating while Django didn't have any reaction as he was still looking at Philia. This is gonna be hell. After that, all of us went to building until the girls arrived. " Hey Ferb! Whatcha Doin?" Isabella said as she and her troop entered the backyard. " We're building an extreme paintball battlefield. You girls wanna join?" I heard Ferb asked.

" Sure, we're always ready for a challenge." Isabella said as she and the other girls lit up like we did earlier. " Hey! No girls allowed!" Buford shouted. But he immediately rethinked what he said. " Except for Philia!" he added. I saw the girls get angry at him. " We'll see about that!" Gretchen replied. We then returned back to work and by noon we were almost finished.

I was making final checks on one of the pillboxes when I saw Isabella and Philia talking. For awhile I have noticed the girls other than Philia were acting strange. Before Isabella, Philia was also approached by Katie, Adyson, Ginger and Milly. Although I don't know what they are talking about, I have an instinct when it comes to serious matters. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Gary called me over to help him finish the trench.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I walked away from Philia after talking to her. All of us were taking turns to ask her about her information. I don't even know why I'm doing this. The other girl except Holly wanted to find out as much as possible about her. Although I don't like the boys going for her since I like the girls to get their dream boy, it still feels wrong to do this. But for some reason, I myself is curious about her. She is familiar somehow and she reminds me of someone. As I walked away, I saw Katie and the other girls gathered in a trench and I went to them to report.

" So what did you find?" Gretchen asked hastily. " Her dad is an innovator and he is attending a convention in town. Her mom died when she was just 5 yrs. old. She lives in California but she travels with her dad during business trips. She also told me how she met Ferb the same way she told you guys." I said. " Did you ask anything else that might give us a clue?" Adyson asked. I shook my head in reply. " So far we haven't found anything suspicious about her. But I could feel something about her." Gretchen said.

" I agree with you. She is familiar sin someway but I just can't put my finger on it." Katie said. " We need to find out more. The best way is to befriend her." Milly said. All of them nodded in agreement. I sighed and went out of the trench. Even though all of them were denying it, I know they're jealous because Philia is getting the attention of their boys. Who can blame them after all. We saw the guys gathered already and we joined them. " You girls took long. You needed to all go to the bathroom or something?" Gary jokingly said.

" Shut up Gary!" I said to him while glaring. He immediately shut up and gulped. " Okay, so I ordered lunch for all of us and it should be here in 3 minutes. In the meantime, we should make the teams already. So how do you guys want to do that?" Ferb asked. " Girls VS Boys!" Buford shouted. " Oh just like the F games huh, you're on Buford!" I said to him. " Buford we can't do that! If we do that, then Philia would be theirs!" Jerry said. I saw the boys' expressions fell down except for Ferb who kept his usual cool composure.

" Fine, since we're also low in manpower we'll take Philia." Buford said as he grabbed Philia and hugged her. I could see the anger on Briggite's face. " Okay, we guys are the blue team while you girls are the red team. That settles it." Ferb said. We then heard the food delivery arrive. " Okay, we'll have lunch and begin the war later." Ferb said as all of us went inside the house.

* * *

_1 hour later..._

(Philia's POV)

After eating lunch and taking a break all of us geared up and went into the simulator and the scenery changed into a desert. We then went to the middle of the field. " Okay, get to your positions and plan your attack. The siren will go off in 10 minutes and after that, extreme paintball war will begin. We then went behind a bunker and we formed a circle and crouched. " Okay, here's the plan, we-" Ferb was explaining the plan but Buford cut him off. " Protect Philia!" he said. The other guys agreed with him and all of them formed a circle around me.

" Idiots! We'll lose with that! Are you guys that devoted to her!" Ferb shouted as he glared down on the others. " Isn't it obvious." Jerry said. Ferb face-palmed himself and continued to glare at the guys. " Uh, guys, you don't need to protect me and it's just a game. Just focus on winning." I said to them. They looked at me with a worried expression like they were worried that I'm gonna die or something. They then went back to their positions as Ferb explained the plan.

" Okay, Buford, you and Baljeet man this bunker. Take out the tanks of the other team and bombard them also. They only have 2 tanks, just the same as us. Jerry you snipe the enemy from a good spot and support the team." Ferb said. The three of them nodded in agreement.

" Continuing, Django, Irving, you two man one of the tanks. Gary you man the other one. I will support you guys and bring a paint rocket launcher. Philia, you come with me and we'll support the tanks. Remember, your suits can only take a minimum amount of damage or should I say paint. If you get too much damage on one part of the body, that will stop functioning and you will drop on the ground and will be unable to move. Also remember to report enemy positions, that way we can coordinate with each other. Good Luck to all of you." Ferb said. All of us then put our helmets on and some of us put on goggles also. We then went to our positions and waited for the siren to go off.

* * *

(Gretchen's POV)

All of us were behind our bunker and planned our attack. " Gretchen, you are our sniper, find a good spot and take the guys out. Holly, Briggite, you girls man this bunker and use the paintball cannon to take out the enemy's tanks and bombard the enemy at the same time. Katie, Milly, you girls man one of the tanks. Ginger you man the other tank by yourself. Adyson, you and I will support them along the way. Got it?" Isabella said. " Yes chief!" all of us saluted Isabella. We then got our helmets on and goggles and then went to positions.

I looked around the place and I found a good pillbox to snipe. We waited for the siren to go off and it seemed like an eternity. I was a little nervous since I was the one that will see the enemy first. I was looking over the horizon when I heard the siren go off. I then gulped down and prepared for the worst. In my mind, I kept thinking of Ferb and how I'm so in love with him. But my thoughts were ruined when I thought of Philia. I suddenly got angry and one thing was on my mind at that moment. Destroy Philia!

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

The siren went off and we moved out. Me and Philia got on the backs of the tanks as they went on. I looked around and saw many trenches and pillboxes, who knows if someone is hiding there. " Nothing on my scope." Jerry said over the radio. " Just stay on guard." I replied. " Copy that." Jerry said. After awhile, we haven't encountered any enemy yet and we were beginning to get tired. " Should we split up?" Philia shouted over. " Negative, we should continue this course for a little longer. After that we can split up." I replied.

" I've got something! Movement at 1 o'clock!" Jerry said over the radio. " Gary, you and Philia attack frontal while we flank them." I said as the tanks separated and we moved sideways towards the side. After getting into position, I signaled to begin the attack. Me and Philia got off the tanks and ran with them as they charged. But when we got there, we saw no one. " Jerry, there's nothing here! Are you sure you saw something?" I asked over the radio. " Not sure, it maybe real or just my imagination. I'm scoping the area for any signs." Jerry replied.

Suddenly, a paintball shell hit near Gary's tanks managing to topple it sideways. " Enemy! Take cover!" I shouted as me and Philia ran over to Gary's toppled tank. Gary got out of the tank to join the tow of us just as another shell hit near us. " Damn! It was a trap!" Gary shouted. Django and Irving backed their tank behind a huge rock and took cover there for awhile. " Jerry! Anything on your scope?! We can't find anything!" I shouted over to him. " Still scoping, those girls are one tough hide and seekers!" Jerry replied.

" There! I see Adyson and if I'm guessing right, Isabella behind a huge sand dune. 11 o'clock from your position!" Jerry replied. " Relay the coordinates to Buford! We can't do anything at the moment." I replied as more shells hit around us covering the ground with paint. " Copy that!" Jerry said. " Well this is a bad start." Gary said to us.

* * *

(Buford's POV)

Me and Baljeet were bored in the bunker since we had nothing to do. " This is boring! I thought this was going to be fun and I thought that I was gonna shoot girlie and the others with this big cannon but we haven't even found them yet!" I shouted as I stood up from my chair. " Just be patient my friend. They will contact us as soon as possible." Baljeet said. " Oh no! It can't be!" I said as I suddenly thought of a horrible thing. " What!? What is it!?" Baljeety asked me as he went to me. " Could it be why they haven't contacted us is because they have been eliminated!" I said and Baljeet's expression fell immediately.

" That isn't possible, Ferb and Jerry are skilled in this kinds of things. I'm sure they're fine, he he." Baljeet said as he started sweating. " Or are they. Remember Jeet, we're up against girlie and her girls. Briggite, Adyson, Gretchen, those three can match her skills anytime. The other girls are tougher than you think also." I said. " Oh no! What are we supposed to do!" Baljeet shouted as he started to panic.

" The worst part is...Philia has been eliminated!" I said as I started worrying. " That is horrible! What are we gonna do!?" Baljeet asked. " What else is there, we only have one option. That is to save her!" I said as I suddenly felt adrenaline rush in me. " You are right!" Baljeet said as he got his helmet. " Then she'll finally see that I'm her true knight in shining armor." I said as I suddenly daydreamed of Philia hugging and thanking for saving her. I was about to get to the good part when I was suddenly interrupted by a radio transmission.

" Hey! Buford, Baljeet can you hear me!?" we heard Jerry say over the radio. " Jerry! Your okay!" we replied. " Yeah, yeah, anyway we need you guys to-" Jerry was talking but I interrupted him. " How is Philia doing?" I asked. " Well, she's sitting there, over Gary's toppled tank with Ferb and Gary of course. Oh man, she is so gorgeous, so beautiful, so hot!" Jerry said in a dazed tone. My thoughts returned to Philia once more until it was once more ruined by Jerry. " Oh no! I forgot! They're being bombarded by the girls. We need you to fire back. I'll give you the coordinates. For Philia!" Jerry shouted.

" Looks like we have a job to do." I said as me and Baljeet got to the cannon and prepared to fire as Jerry told us the coordinates. " For Philia!" me and Baljeet shouted as we fired the cannon. After that we loaded another one as fast as we can.

* * *

**Okay, I finally finished. Sorry once more for taking so long and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter although it's not that much. Now for promotional advertisement, I give you, Baljeet!**

**Baljeet: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Me: That went better than the last time.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Game's On! (part 2)

**Okay Chapter 7 is done. So sorry that it took so long. I'm gonna post another one tomorrow. I'm gonna**** post regularly every 2 days or maybe even 1 day (it depends on the chapter and my mood). I'll make it up to you guys this summer and by the third week of April which I hope is the end of this story, I'll post the sequel. Anyway to do the disclaimer for this first time, I give you, Gary!**

**Gary: Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs . He does not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

**Me: Great now on with-**

**Gary: How did I do?**

**Me: I said Great right so you did good, now if you're not gonna ask anymore questions then we'll go ahead with the story okay.**

**Gary: Okay, okay, no need to be grumpy.**

**Me: Were on a tight schedule people! Let's move let's move!**

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

Me and Adyson were hiding behind a sand dune as the cannon bombard the other team. " Okay girls, prepare to attack." I said to the girls in the tanks which were behind a rock near us. Suddenly, a shell hit near us and paint managed to hit Adyson. " Damn it! Isabella I'm down for good. The suit has totally stopped, you better go without me." Adyson said as she laid down unable to move due to her suit shutting down. " Damn it, they seemed to have found us. Girls attack quick!" I shouted and the tanks moved out. Another shell hit near us but luckily we managed to dodge it.

The tanks came rolling and we fired immediately as soon as we have contact. " Gretchen, where are you?" I asked over the radio. " I'm hiding in one of the pillboxes, it seems like you guys are in pinch over there." she said. " Just get your butt over here, we need your help right now." I replied. Suddenly a paintball hit me on the leg and I tripped. " Damn it! Sniper!" I shouted as I got up and limped towards cover. But before I reached cover I was hit once more on my other leg and once more fell. I crawled behind a rock and leaned against it.

" Isabella, you okay over there!?" Katie asked over the radio. " Yeah, I'm fine, I just can't walk for awhile." I said. " That's not good. Anyway, we are approaching Ferb's position steadily but shells are still hitting around us, can you tell Briggite and Holly to stop firing cause we might be hit." Ginger said. " Copy that." and with that I ordered Briggite and Holly to stop firing.

* * *

(Gary's POV)

Jerry said to us that Adyson was down for good and he managed to hit Isabella's legs limiting her movement gradually, but that didn't give us relief. More shells came barraging our positions. " This is nuts! With the girls approaching will be caught in a crossfire from our artillery and theirs!" I shouted to Ferb as another shell hit near us. " Jerry, get Buford and Baljeet to stop firing already!" Ferb said over the radio. " Roger that, but my advice to you guys, get out of their cause the tanks are gonna approach soon." Jerry said.

" Jerry's right Ferb! The shells aren't hitting them and they're gonna soon reach us. We have to fall back to Django and Irving's position." Philia said. " Okay, at the count of three we rush towards them. Don't look back and don't stop running." Ferb said and me and Philia nodded in agreement. "1...2...3!" and after that we rushed out of our hiding place which is my side-turned tank. As we came rushing out the girls' tanks started to shoot at us. I was mesmerized with Philia and as we ran I heard a big bang and a shell almost hit Philia and managed to trip her.

I then looked behind me and saw that one of the tanks were targeting her intently when they could have shot me from that point without difficulty. In an act of heroism and my imagination that Philia will fall in love with me for saving her life, I jumped in front of the tanks view just in time as the shell fired. The force at which the shell hit me was tremendous and I was thrown back a few feet of my standing point. " Gary!" Philia shouted at me. " Run Philia! Run!" I shouted to her.

Ferb grabbed her and both of them managed to reach safety and link up with Django and Irving's tank. I laughed at myself for my pitiful appearance. My whole body was covered with paint and I was surely out of the game. But then, the tank came close to me and it's cannon was still pointed at me. " Uhhh, girls, I'm out already. Uhhh can you please point that thing away from me." I said with the hint of nervousness.

The tank still slowly moved towards me and I started to sweat real fast. " Hehehe, gals I'm already out. Please stop scaring me." I said with more nervousness on my voice. The tank then stopped and the cannon was now in point-blank range from me. " Have mercy on my soul!" I shouted and then the tank fired and once more I felt pain and covered with a new layer of paint. " Why me!?" I groaned in pain as the tank then moved along to engage the other ones.

* * *

(Milly's POV)

Damn Gary! He saved Philia from getting hit when she was so vulnerable at that point. I could have taken out Gary easily but my focus was on Philia. I guess my jealousy got the better of me but who cares about that. " Let's continue" I said as me and Katie continued and hid behind another rock waiting fro the other team to rush out and engage us.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

Me and Philia were now behind the rock that Django and Irving are hiding their tank. " What happened to Gary?" Django asked us he got out of the hatch. I was about to say what happened to Gary when we suddenly heard Jerry burst to laughter over the radio. " Hahahahahahahahahaha! Oh you should have seen what they did to Gary! Hahahaha! Oh that poor bastard! Hahahahaha!" he said loudly over the radio. " What did happen?" Irving asked. " After he managed to save Philia from getting shot, one of the tanks approached him and shot him at point blank range. Hahahahahahaha! I can hear the bastard groaning from here!" Jerry replied still laughing.

" Poor Gary!" Philia said while Django and Irving laughed at his situation. " This isn't time for laughing. Right now the girls have one more tank than us. We need to take them out before they can do more additional damage to our team." I said. Django then closed the hatch and readied their tank. Me and Philia got behind them as we prepared to charge out. " Jerry, you keep an eye on their support." I said over the radio. " Roger that. Enemy tanks approaching your position from your front and from your back." jerry replied.

" Okay, we rush out from the front. Django, Irving, you guys move fast and take out their tank before it could react and then take out the other one. Jerry tell Buford and Baljeet to fire at this coordinates." I said over the radio. " Okay. But this coordinates are far from your position. What are they gonna fire at?" Jerry said over the radio. " The girl's base." I said. " Whoa! How did you know that?" Jerry asked. " I calculated the trajectory the of the shells that came from them and also their point of advance." I replied. "Leave it to you to figure out something like that." Jerry said. " Hey, it wasn't easy." I replied with a smirk on my face.

" Anyway get ready." I said to the others. " Buford and Baljeet are targeting the coordinates. Their gonna fire any second now." Jerry said. " Okay, move out!" I shouted and we rushed out. As soon as we moved out the enemy tank shot at us but we managed to avoid it. Django managed to hit it and knock it out. Ginger then went out of the tank but as soon as she reached the ground me and Philia opened fire at her. " Damn it!" Ginger said as she dropped on the ground for good. " Nice one!" Django said.

But then, their tank was knocked out as the other tank moved out. " Run!" I shouted as the tank came closer. I looked back to see Django and Irving moving out of their knocked out tank but they were shot to pieces by the enemy tank and when I said shot to pieces, I meant figuratively. " I told you guys not to drop your guard!" I said. " Sorry." Django managed to say as he and Irving lie beside Ginger groaning. " Philia, get their attention, I'll destroy them." I said as me and Philia split up. The tank immediately went after Philia while I took cover for awhile.

" Hey! Hey! What the hell are you doing! Are you out of your mind! You can't let them get Philia! Ferb you-" Jerry was blabbering but I cut him of as I rushed out of my position and got behind their tank. " I know what I'm doing." I replied as I got on top of the tank. I saw Philia managed to trip and the tank was approaching her. I was guessing they're gonna shoot at her at point-blank range like what they did to Gary earlier. " Damn it Ferb, you're not doing anything! I'll help her myself." Jerry said. Bu after that second I heard him shouting over the radio.

" Damn it! I've been detected by their sniper!" he shouted. " Your hit!?" I asked. " Yeah, at my right shoulder. I can still manage for at least ten minutes since that is what the suit is saying. I'll take out their sniper before I go down." Jerry said. " Good luck." I said. The tank then stopped and it was now point-blank range from Philia. I then opened up the hatch and Milly looked up with a horrified face. " Sorry girls." I said as I fired at them. After that I threw a grenade inside and knocked out the tank. " Do you really have to do that Ferb!?" Milly shouted at me. " Hey, I was just making sure this thing isn't usable anymore." I replied to her.

" Jerry what's your status?" I asked over the radio. " Ferb, I'm sorry, she took me out by surprise." Jerry groaned over the radio. " Who took you out?" I asked. "Gretchen. Damn she was fast, one second she shot me from afar and as I was looking for where the shot came from she then shot me from behind. What's worse is that she knows where our base is." Jerry said. " Did you already alert Buford and Baljeet?" I asked.

" Negative, I can't alert them anymore. She took out my long range radio transmitter. I'm only managing to contact you by bouncing the signal off from Django and since I'm the only one who has a long range radio transmitter, we can't relay anything to Buford and Baljeet unless you guys are close enough to them." Jerry said. " This is not good. I just hope they manage themselves." I said. Me and Philia then moves out to find Isabella since we know she's still nearby.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I saw the tanks get destroyed and the gals got decimated by Ferb and Philia. For minutes I've been trying to contact Briggite and Holly but to no avail. I then crawled into a new hiding position to avoid Philia and Ferb from getting me. " Come in Briggite? How are you girls doing?" I asked over the radio. Static was all that I got. I then asked once more but I still got nothing. " Gretchen, come in?" I asked over the radio to see if I can get a reply from her.

But just like before, only static greeted me. I was beginning to worry but then Gretchen replied. "What is it Isabella?" she asked. " Thank goodness you're still good. I thought I was a goner. Anyway, have you manage to contact Briggite or Holly by any chance? They're not replying." I replied. " Well that's because they're out. I managed to find out where the guys base is located and right now I'm at the backdoor.

They were still firing when I got here but they just stopped as soon as you contacted me." Gretchen said. " Drats! This is bad." I said. " Not to worry. I've taken out Jerry their sniper and right now I'm about to take out two more idiots who forgot to lock their bunker's backdoor ,so just sit back and hide until I get there." Gretchen said. " Okay, just make it quick." i replied and with that our transmission ended and I moved to another hiding place.

* * *

(Buford's POV)

Me and Baljeet were celebrating with high fives and friendly punches after we managed to pulverize the girls' bunker. Suddenly the backdoor opened and we turned our heads to its direction. " Hey boys!" Gretchen said as she locked on us. " Oh oh!" me and Baljeet said at the same time. Gretchen then fired one shot at each of us and since she's their sniper, it only took one shot for us to be taken out. She then damaged the cannon to prevent anyone from using it.

" This is your fault Buford! You were the one suppose to guard the backdoor!" Jeet said to me. " Me! It was your fault! You're the one that forgot to lock the backdoor!" I shouted back at him. We continued arguing after that. At least we have something to keep us busy. I wonder how are Jerry and the others doing.

* * *

(Jerry's POV)

" . !" I shouted. It would've been nice if someone was also down near me so at least I can talk to them. Since my radio failed after I talked to Ferb. Damn it! I wish we would win already and end this game.

* * *

(Philia's POV)

For awhile now, me and Ferb are searched the area for Isabella. " I got nothing here Ferb!" I said to him. " Me too, let's check the other side." he said. Suddenly as we were moving out a shot came from behind and hit me in both legs. " Philia!" Ferb shouted and Ferb returned fire. " Come on now, get up." Ferb said as he helped me up. We managed to get behind cover as Isabella fired at us once more. " It's not that bad, the suit hasn't started a countdown yet." Ferb said as he looked out of our hiding place.

" Okay, you suppress Isabella by keeping her busy while I flank her. She can't escape anyway she got shot at both legs by Jerry. But we have to make sure that she thinks that both of us are here so she won't know that we're coming. So I'm gonna give you my helmet and my gun. I'm just gonna use my pistol to take care of them. I hope you can do this diversion good enough to fool her." Ferb said.

" Okay." I said as I prepared to fire at Isabella. After a second Isabella started firing as soon as she saw my head stick out. I fired back while taking cover for seconds and then stuck my head out again. I then saw a second helmet and good thing I managed to get back my head to cover, cause a sniper rifle just fire and knocked out one of the guns I'm holding. So now, Gretchen joined the fight. Great! Now Ferb can take them out all at once.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I was firing at Ferb and Philia's hiding place. It was not easy to hold two guns especially a sniper rifle together with a helmet and convince Ferb and Philia that me and Gretchen were firing at them. I ordered Gretchen moved to flank them while I keep firing and convince them that me and Gretchen were both firing at them. This would definitely work and we can finish this game once and for all.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I was moving cautiously to the sides and keep my movement quiet as possible. Good thing the sides was full of huge rocks and any sound here won't be much heard to them. As I moved, I was more cautious to my back since I felt endangered there. I was walking backwards, I suddenly bumped to someone and I got startled and managed to shout and fall backwards. The one that I bumped into screamed and fell back as well. My radio, which was placed at my right arm, got damaged and it was not operational anymore.

But at least I also saw that her radio which was placed at her left arm, got destroyed as well. " So it seems like you and Isabella had the same plan." Gretchen said as she pointed her pistol at me and I did the same to her. " Well the winning team is decided on which one of us manages to win here and carry out the flanking maneuver." I said. " I guess you're right." Gretchen said.

After that we were locked to a stalemate. After a few second Gretchen then kicked the pistol of my hands while I countered that by grabbing her foot and pulling her. I then knocked off the pistol from her and we were locked on in hand-to-hand combat which isn't really suppose to happen since this is paintball. Were supposed to hit each other with paint and not hit each other with punches.

We continued to fight, knocking each others pistol as soon as we got our own. After sometime, Gretchen managed to knock me off and my pistol flew high in the air. Gretchen got hers and immediately shot me five times in the chest. My suit suddenly felt heavy and I wasn't able to move that much. " It looks like I win." she said and I could feel something in her that makes me feel uncomfortable and at the same time happy.

Maybe it's just in my mind, anyway, I managed to look at my suit's timer and it says 10 seconds before complete shutdown. I then saw my pistol falling and I raised my hand and grabbed it as soon as it got close enough. I then pointed at Gretchen and shouted at her. "Gretchen!" she looked back and then I fired at her the same number of times she fired at me. Her face was shocked and she fell down also. A second after that my suit fully shutdowns and the pistol slipped from my hand.

" Well, it seems like were in a bloody stalemate between two girls that can't walk and trying to continue on with the plan without knowing what happened here." I said as I chuckled. " Not funny Ferb, not funny. You do realize that this might go for another hour or so." Gretchen said. " Well...yes." I then realized the situation was much worse than losing.

* * *

(Philia's POV)

What's taking Ferb so long. He should have taken them out by now. He's not replying over the radio and I'm beginning to get worried that he's been taken out. My arms are getting tired already. Plus, I'm running out of my ammo and right now I'm using my pistol and Ferb's gun since I ran out of ammo on the other one. I can't do this any longer and I plan to crawl towards them and throw a grenade if Ferb doesn't do it anytime soon.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

What's taking Gretchen so long. By now she should have been there already and taken them out. If she doesn't do the hob any sooner, I will presume she's been taken out and I will just crawl towards them and throw a grenade. I just want this game to end. We've been here for almost two hours already!

* * *

_20 minutes later..._

(No one's POV)

All the ones that are down are bored out of their minds, especially Jerry. Philia and Isabella have finally run out of ammo and have begun to crawl towards each other.

* * *

(Philia's POV)

I've been crawling towards them but suddenly I saw someone approaching me crawling also. " Isabella!?" I said and she looked at me. " Philia!?" she said also as we stared at each other. After staring at each other for awhile, we giggled because of our situation. " It seems like great minds think alike." I said. " Yeah." she said. " Why don't we end this already. I'm tired and hungry for a snack." I said. " Yeah. Okay, lets detonate the grenades at the same time." Isabella said. " But that will make it a draw. Wouldn't it?" I said to her.

" Well which would you propose, try taking out each other using grenades which might also hit us or end this since it has taken too long already?" she asked me. " I'll go for the second choice." I said. With that, I took out a grenade and Isabella did the same. " Ready?" she asked and I nodded. We then pulled out the safety pin and after a few seconds the game ended. The siren then went out and we were finally able to move but me and Isabella were covered in paint.

" That was fun." Isabella said. " But I wouldn't do it for awhile." I said and we then giggled. I begun to see that I was becoming more used as a girl right now. But still, I couldn't forget my male mind since I'm still Phineas after all. After that, all of us took off our suits and cleaned up the place. Ferb then turned off the simulator and the field disappeared into a tiny box. " Okay, let's go out and eat" Ferb said and we went to the mall. After that we went home and did the usual things until we sleep. I can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you liked it and sorry again for taking so long and also for the not so good chapter ending. Now for promotional advertisement, I give you, Gretchen!**

**Gretchen: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Me: Okay, now that wraps it up**

**Gretchen: So...what do you know about Philia?**

**Me: Oh no, don't get started with your jealousy off outside the story.  
**

**Gretchen: TELL ME NOW!...AND I'M NOT JEALOUS!  
**


End file.
